


Stuck With Me: Peter Parker/Original Character

by Madmax68421



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers - Freeform, California, Crushes, Divorce, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, Moving, New York, Original Characters - Freeform, Peter Parker - Freeform, Peter Parker/ Original Female Character - Freeform, Peter Parker/Reader - Freeform, Roadtrip, Romance, Sad Peter Parker, Secret Crush, Slow Burn, Smut, Summer, Summer Vacation, Vacation, Van Days, heartbroken, hippie van, may parker - Freeform, spiderman - Freeform, you broke peters heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madmax68421/pseuds/Madmax68421
Summary: Peter Parker SLOW BURN, and not a whole lot of Spiderman action, its more of Peter.Lani, Ned, Peter, and Michelle set off on their summer vacation roadtrip, to California. Drama ensues when it seems like Ned and Peter are a bit off.I don't own any of the Marvel characters... obviouslyits defiantly Inspired by Then Again in a couple of aspects, but its also defiantly its own thing. I just wanted to give it a shout out because it is the best fanfic you will ever read!
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Then Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345927) by [wordsinwinters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsinwinters/pseuds/wordsinwinters). 



> So this takes place in my own AU where Infinity War/Thanos never happened. I hate that Cap is old and Nat is dead and all that shit that went down in Endgame and Infinity War. This is my fanfiction I can do what i want. So lets just pretend that it never happened. This takes place in their junior year! Far From Home also not happening because, like I said, no Thanos.
> 
> Pls excuse all the mistakes, this is future me cringing at how many grammatical errors I had! I actually edit in the later chapters.

Today is just one of those weeks, well months. It feels like each day drags on, but then all the sudden it's Monday again. You just wonder what have I been doing, why are all the days mushing together? I guess it could be the rain, it's been raining almost every day this week.

It always gets Peter moody. I guess because it's annoying getting rained on while you're just trying to do your job, swinging through the city. Ned just hates rain, and I have a dog who loves the mud, but hates baths. I'm pretty sure Michelle is the only one who likes it.

"It's great antisocial weather." She always says

Another contributing factor to the days running together is, it feels like they are all the same.

Wake up, hear screaming from parents downstairs, get ready for school, hear dad slam the door to go to work, eat with crying mom downstairs, go to school, hangout with Ned, Peter and Michelle, come home, do homework, and go to bed.

Considering I'm with my friends most of the day it's not too bad. But I'm just tired of it all.

I sigh as I continue painting my hippie van, or Caroline. I dipped the paint brush into the mint green paint can again, and continued my work. Jon Bellion's Good Things Fall Apart blasting in the background. That and the heavy rain is enough that no noise in the house can be heard in the garage. Silence at the Kahale house was hard to come by so I welcomed it with open arms, as the paint fumes danced in my nostrils.

That's when the day dreaming started, it had almost become routine. Something to look forward to while I painted and did other maintenance on Caroline. It was pretty much the same scenario every time.

Peter and I sharing a long conversation in the van while Michelle and Ned sleep soundly. We are in a playful argument when suddenly he looked into my eyes and we kiss.

Ok, I know it's weird and not realistic. First off I am so hard in the friend zone. Second no one just does that, but hey a girl can dream. But really she can't because her crush is way out of her league. I mean come on, he's Spiderman!

I was the second to find out, Ned being the first. Though I'm pretty sure me and Michelle knew around the same time. He came home one day after "the Stark internship" with the biggest black eye I had ever seen.

I was talking with Aunt May when he came home. He did a double glance at me and then bolted for the bathroom

"Peter?" Aunt May said, just as confused as I was.

"I just have to go to the bathroom!" He called out.

But he didn't know that I got a quick look of his eye before he bolted. That and the fact that like a year ago all the sudden he went from cute Lil Peter to shredded, taller Peter. And and a couple other things that had happened, making us all suspicious, I got up and went in his room. It took me about 60 seconds to find his suit.

The sudden pause in my music took me back into reality.

It was a text from Michelle in the group text

M: Hey nerds, how does Good Eats sound to you guys?

I was the first to respond

L: sounds amazing, I'm starving :))))

N: sure but I've got no cash 😒

I roll my eyes. Ned has been putting off getting a job for months.

L: I'm freaking loaded so I can pay for you 😘😘

N: thanks a love

L: I got u bb 🤠

M: get a room

P: Or just stop.

N: ayy Peter you coming?

P: I guess.

L: want me to pick you guys up?

M: Nah I don't trust your driving

L: um, rude :(

N: Yess plss

P: No.

My mood sinks, if that makes sense. Seems like Peter is annoyed with me, and I don't know why. I shake my head. Texts always sound passive aggressive. But something about the periods, and short and serious answers makes me question that. Maybe he was actually being passive aggressive.

guess I'll find out tonight

M: what time is good for you guys? I was thinking 6.

L: sounds great, that good with you Bubby? What time to you want to be picked up? 

Bubby is what I can Ned, he is pretty much my twin brother. First off we are both Hawaiian, second we just get each other. Our humor is very similar so we can just make stupid jokes to each other all the time.

N: 5:30 works great for me. Thanks ❤️!

L: don't mention it 💛!

Peter still hasn't replied. Maybe there is something wrong. I bite my lip and decide to text him away from the group chat.

L: hey Peter you ok? :)

P: 💬

The bubble goes up and down as he is typing before it disappears from my screen. I wait for it to return, but it doesn't. I decide to text Michelle and Ned.  
But Michelle beats me to it.

M: is it just me or is bug boy off?

L: was just about to say the same thing. I tried asking but he just left me on read.

M: I'll talk to him.

L: :( ok tell him I love him if he replies to you.

M: will do.

I notice a lack of Ned in this conversation, but before I can think of it any more I see my clock says 4:49. I close the paint can and head inside.

That's when I get hit in the head with a plastic cup.

"Ow what the frick" I exclaimed

My mom comes rushing over to me. "Oh Lani, I didn't see you!" She glares up at my dad who is on the other side if the room. He looks very mad. "It was meant for your father."

I don't know what I'm supposed to say to this. I decide a "oh, it's fine" will do. The little voice in my head faintly whispers but it's not fine. I push it down. mom's going through a lot right now, she doesn't have to think of me over powers the whisper as I leave the room. My mind is blank except for the thought of the small, but definitely there pain on the side of my face.

Getting to my room I make my mind busy as I get ready for tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will you find out whats bugging Peter, or will it get worse?

He left you on read. He never does that, like ever. Your thoughts begin to wander as to attempt to make evenly winged eyeliner.

He doesn't like you anymore. Why?

You wracked your brain, trying to think of everything you have said to him in the past weeks. You smile as you recall the jokes you cracked, and fun you have had. But nothing bad comes up in your mind.

You look at your phone, no new messages.

Checking your refection in the mirror, you frown. Yep, still too big of legs and still no boobs. But you definitely couldn't complain of how your butt looked in the dress. But the more you looked the more doubts filled in your mind. So now you ended on it looking too big.

You were wearing a cream colored turtle neck under a baby blue, spaghetti strapped, sundress. It had little light pink flowers over it and a lacy trim. After putting your dark, brown, wavey hair into a half up half down look, you looked at your phone.

Sighing at the 5:18 that showed up on your phone, you text Ned and let him know you might be a tad late.

~15 minutes later~

"GET IN LOSER WE ARE GOING SHOPPING!" I yell as Ned walks down the apartment stairs.

He gets in the car "Hey."

"Hey."

Silence, which is uncommon, makes me squirm a bit in my seat. And seeing as he isn't continuing the conversation, I speak up.

"Did you get the texts from me and Michelle?" I say.

"Yeah, I have no idea what's wrong with him. Maybe we will figure out tonight." he says quickly, shrugs and looks out the window. Silence fills the car again.

I know you can't sound like anything over text, but Ned sounded a lot more peppy when we were texting. What was going on with your friends?

"We should go see a movie after."

Ned seems to perk up a bit at this.

"Yes! The Joker is out!"

I laugh at this, I'd never been much for DC super hero comics. Especially when they are made up. It didn't really make a lot of sense why someone would make up a superhero and a super villain, when there are plenty to choose from that are real.

I shrug, "I'll see whatever you want bubby."

He winces at 'bubby' and goes back to looking out the window.

I feel my face getting hot. Ok mental note, after being called bubby for 3 years Ned now doesn't like it.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH MY FRIENDS?"blasts in my mind. My only hope now was that Michelle was normal.  
___

To my relief she was. We got to the diner at 6:04, and Michelle sitting down at our usual table in the back. We try to sit in the back as to not disturb other customers. Our laughs are usually loud and often, and we are all on a debate team so you know... we debate. But we are paying customers so we don't worry about it too much.

"Hey guys surprised to see you have made it here alive." She jokes.

"I don't know where you got that I was a bad driver!" I motion for Ned to take a seat before I slide in next to him.

"Oh I think you know." She winks.

'what?' I look at her confused before she shakes her head.

"Speak of the devil" she said just as Peter walks through the door.

The little bell at the top of the door gives a joyful ring, for some reason Peter flinches.

"Hey Peter!" I say as he sits down next to Michelle.

He looks into my eyes and gives a slight smile, but says nothing.

A waiter soon comes around with menus "Can I get you started off with anything to drink?"

"I will have coke." Michelle starts.

"Same." Peter mumbles.

"Sprite." Says Ned cheerfully.

"Water for me please and thank you." I say brightly, I had to stay positive. I am with my friends to get away from negativity, not have more of it."

Once the waiter left we all started talking. Peter slowly started talking more, and it all started feeling right again.

I smiled, stepping back from the conversation, happiness filled my heart. There is no where I would rather be, or be with.

Good Eats had become a favorite of ours. We started eating here for dinner or after school almost every weekend, for about 3 years now. It's usually pretty quiet, a steady stream of customers usually taking things to go. Which I didn't get, a big part of this place being great was the aesthetic. It reminded me of a 70s diner. Yellow booths, a jute box always playing great music, kinda ugly wall paper, and warm lighting. And the store owner was a really nice guy, who usually brings his grandkids. It's always funny when you get rung up by a 10 year old, or have your water refilled by a 7 year old. Since we have been coming for so long so often, the owner has a special discount for us "I got to treat my best customers right!" he would always say.

I snapped back into reality when I heard my name. I didn't really know who it came from.

"What?" I said shacking my head out of the clouds.

"We were asking about the van. Summer break is almost here, when is Caroline gonna be ready?" asked Ned.

"Oh right, I would say just in time for school to let out." I said.

We had been planning our summer break since school started this year. It would be our last summer vacation ever, so it had to be epic. I always got excited butterflies from it, but it was mixed with dread too. Dread because I know when I get home my parents will be officially divorced. Not that I haven't known this was coming or that it needs to happen. It definitely does, I have a cup bruise on the side of my head to prove it. But, still I can remember when they were in love, like really in love, and I want it to go back to that. My heart feels heavy I still never know what changed for them.

No, nope stop! I feel my eyes watering. Internally I let out a big sigh. This summer vacation has to be perfect. I don't know what I will do if it's not.

"Alright let's go over the plans one last time." Peter says.

I smile reaching into my purse, pulling out a small light blue piece of paper with a 1-10 lists of things we need to do while we are in California. We decided a beach trip is definitely what we needed.

I clear my throat and begin to read.

1\. start off at Avengers Tower to go over things with Tony such as Hotels, food, reservations, and tickets

Did I mention all of this was Peter's early birthday gift from TS himself. We are all pretty jazzed.

2\. Head out across the country stopping at the finest Tony Stark owned hotels

3 Get to LA and check out our crib

4\. Beach

5\. Disney Land

6\. More beach

7\. Eat at a super fancy hotel

8\. Ruins of Mr. Stark's Malibu mansion

9\. Santa Monica Pier

10\. Hike to the Hollywood sign

It was a packed summer for sure, but it had to be the best, it just had to be. My last slice of happiness before I move away with my mom, before I move from Queens to fuck knows where. Away from all of my friends, who are more of a family then my real ones. Who have gotten me through so much, stuck by my side through it all. Away.

"You ok La?" Ned asked his hand rests on my back, lightly rubbing it.

I shook my head back into the present. My cheeks grew warmer with embarrassment, I was crying. I quickly wiped my eyes with my sleeve, and gave a quick fake smile to my friends. They looked concerned, except Peter. He looked almost angry, this made me cry more.

"Yeah I'm fine. I-uh-i yawned." I stammered, I yawned wtf, who would believe that?!

"What the hell Lani, no one's yawns make them cry." Michelle said, her voice rose, but I knew she was just concerned.

Ned quickly dropped his hand from my back, my head instinctively turning towards him. He was looking at Peter.

"I'm fine I, i-just." I paused. I had told them about my parents getting a divorce, but not much. And I hadn't told them I was moving, and I wasn't planning on it till the trip is over. If they knew and brought it up it would just ruin the whole thing for me. I usually tried my hardest to not think about it ever.

"It's just my parents divorce, it's getting close to the last of all the court stuff. I just, can't stop thinking about it." My face continued the hot embarrassed sensation, I felt my under arms tingle as well, from their eyes being on me. I stared at my hands as if my life depended on it.

There was a small pause. "Oh gosh this is embarrassing." I thought. 

"Lani, no madder what, you will always have us. We love you." Michelle finally said. Which was the best thing she could have said.

I looked back at her, giving a genuine smile "Thanks, that means a lot." I truly meant it.

But the little voice in the back of my mind kept screaming "Except they won't always be there for you."

"Are you guys ready to order?" We all jumped a bit as the waiter had finally returned to serve us. She placed each of our drinks in front of us.

After we ordered I had asked if we could just forget I said anything, what I needed was a fun night with my friends. They all agreed, and once Ned had brought up The Joker, a new conversation sprung. I couldn't have been happier to think about anything but my family life.

___

Once we had all gotten and eaten our food, we decided to head to the movie theater to watch The Joker.

"Ok how about Peter pays for drink, Ned pays for Popcorn, and Lani pays for the tickets?" Michelle suggests as we walk into the theater.

"Um, that's convenient, seeing as you pay for nothing!" Said Peter slightly annoyed "and we should all pay for our own tickets, they are too expensive for Lani to pay for alone."

Michelle give a little snicker before we all dicide it was every man for himself/herself.

I walk up to the counter, and smile brightly at the young man at the register. "Four tickets for The Joker, please and thank you."

"Sorry The Joker is sold out." He replies in a monotoned voice.

"What?!" Ned exclaimed "But I just checked online like 5 hours ago."

"Sorry The Joker is sold out" he repeats in the same voice. I don't blame him, he has probably had to say this so many people tonight.

"Hey, guys it's fine we can just pick another movie!" I say trying to lift their spirits.

"It 2 is out." Michelle offers.

"Yeah I'm down." says Ned

"Yeah me too." says Peter.

Three pairs of eyes look at me. I give a sheepish smile. I get scared very easily, they know this, but I'm willing to take one for the team. "Yes, let's go see It 2!' I say in a overly enthusiastic tone.

I turn back to the man at the register "um, four for It 2 please."

___

The theater is completely empty, which makes it about 1099999373783298xs more scary, oh gosh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is a bit longer than the last but, sorry it ended awkwardly lol. if any of you make spiderman fanfic comment! Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romantic tension is making Lani and Peter, well tense. But of course, their both clueless to each other's growing crushes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> language warning. And another warning because, lets just say Peter has a dirty mind. Its not that bad though!  
> SPOILER WARNING FOR IT 2, not too much but certain parts are meantioned and then a big spoiler. I might be uploading way more than once a month, but idk. I'm riding on this creative high, but I'll probably crash and then it will be once a month! 
> 
> but its ok, not like anyone is hooked.
> 
> ALSO THANKS FOR THE KUDOS Arrow!!!! <333333

Once we found seats, we talked openly in the empty theater until the movie started. As soon as the guy reached for Pennywise I instantly knew this was the biggest mistake of my life.

I shrieked as the clown took a large bite out of the man. Instinctively turning away from the screen. Which meant I accidentally put my face in Peter's shoulder. My face began to feel hot, before I could do anything I felt his hand on mine. 

"Oh my gosh, this is amazing" I thought.

"The scary part is over." he whispered. 

I took my head out and looked back to the screen. My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest with the mixture of fear from the movie, and the fact that Peter was still holding my hand.

Peter looked at his hand and quickly pulled it to his side. My hand flinched, missing the warmth of his. But he pulled away. which pretty much confirms.

"He doesn't like you, get that in your head."

\---  
**A big spoiler is ahead, so skip to the HERE.** "Holy Fuck, that was fucking terrifying." I gasped as the credits rolled. Though I had regretted seeing it, I thought back to Peter holding my hand. Even though it was for like .2 seconds, it made my heart beat faster just thinking about it.

"Stop Lani, don't do this to yourself!"

"It was great, but I still can't believe Stanley killed himself, like what?! And who is still in love with their middle school crush. Oh and..." Ned started, but my phone rang, so I left the circle and check it.

**HERE**

"Mom" showed up on the screen 

"Hello?" I said sheepishly, I hadn't told her how long I would be out, so I expected her to be angry. 

"Hey honey, where are you?" she asked, her tone soft, but slightly cracking. She definitely had been crying.

"Just got out of the movies. Want me to come home now?" I asked.

"No honey, I'm in a hotel tonight. Your father-" she was getting more upset.

"Mom, what? Are you ok, did he hurt you?" My dad was extremely short tempered, but he had never lashed out at me or my mom. But my mom had never gone to a hotel before. 

"No Lan I'm fine, he didn't. You know he wouldn't. He, just- we." she paused.  
"We had our biggest fight, ever and I'm not sure he wants to see either of us. I think he is upset that you chose me for custody." she said.

I was close to tears "I hate my life"I thought. My parents had sat me down one day and asked my a question no kid should ever have to answer. It was in the middle of a huge argument. 

"Who do you want to have custody, me or your father?" my mom asked

"What?" I asked in disbelief. 

"I'm moving from New York, so we can't do a weekend thing. One of us you will see everyday except holidays and breaks. So choose." My dad said, anger rose in his voice.

I sat there, unable to process what they were asking me. 

"Answer the damn question!" my father yelled.

"Mom, I choose mom." I said quickly, something about the pure venom in his voice scared me.

"Honey? are you there?" 

"yeah mom, I'm here." I said, snapping myself back into reality.

"Why don't you sleepover at Peter's tonight? I'll call you in the morning." She said

"Ok, love you mom, bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and turned to the group again. 

"You good fam?" asked Ned.

"Yeah," I lied, "I just need a place to crash tonight, Peter?" I tried to say in my cheeriest voice. 

"Surprising...Ned's house...." was all I could hear, he was mumbling too much.

"What?" 

"Yeah sure, you can." he said over enunciating in a mocking tone.

Not this again, the last thing I needed was moody Peter. There was too much going on in my head. Tears swam in my eyes, though I held them back. 

"Its ok- if-if you can't, I don't want to be a bother." I barely got out, each word just made the tears well. I looked down not wanting anyone to see my embarrassed face.

"No, no! Its fine, honest." he quickly said. I wondered if he regretted almost making me cry or the embarrassment that it came with. 

\---  
Peter's Pov

Shit shit shit! Peter you're a motherfuckingidiotohmygosh. This month has been the worst months, not ever, but it was defiantly up there. So far I have made Lani cry like 3 times, I'm a terrible friend. I know I've been kind of an ass, but Ned is driving me insane. He has the biggest crush on Lani, and its so obvious. He doesn't even have to tell me, I know. And the most annoying part is, I'm pretty sure she likes him too. 

I internally groan, she is way out of both of our leagues though. She is super smart, hilarious, she is the most gorgeous girl I have ever met, the sweetest, and most selfless. Oh also, she smells amazing, like all the time! How can she do that?! Always smell like coconut, mango, and vanilla. My stomach got butterflies just thinking about her.

Oh my gosh I need to stop.

I groaned and turned my pillow over to the cold side. 

And to think she is sleeping in the living room, that's like so close to- ew Peter stop that is so fucking creepy what the heck! 

I tried my hardest to just focus on sleep, but all I could think about is this past week. Her and Ned were getting insufferable, always giggling, she would always pick him up when we hung out, always sitting by him. Anger rose from my stomach, remembering how they held hands Wednesday and skipped down the hall.

"Um Peter." said a small voice, whisper in the dark.

"L?" I asked, which was stupid, it defiantly didn't sound like May.

"Yeah, I don't have a blanket." she said sheepishly.

"Oh, oh I'm so sorry, here." I got up and carefully tiptoed to the door, and exited my room. 

"I am so sorry to wake you Peter" she said quickly.

"Always thinking of others." I thought, can you get any cuter. 

"I was just really, really cold, and I didn't know where they were." she said, I could tell she was stressed.

"No its fine, Lani, really. I wasn't asleep anyway." I said trying to console her. We walked down the hallway to the laundry room. Turned on the light. "I think May washed all our blankets earlier today, so they should be in the dryer."

I pulled out a blue wool blanket and handed it to her. 

Oh shit

I couldn't see her before because all the lights were turned off but now I could. Her wavy mass of dark brown hair cascaded down her shoulders like a waterfall. she was wearing a thin black tank top, and clearly not wearing a bra, and her athletic shorts were far too small showing the beginnings of her... umm butt. My eyes shot back up to her face. I guessed my cheeks were beet red, and - oh shit I have a boner. I quickly grabbed a blanket from the dryer and wrapped it around myself, in attempt to hide my growing mass.

"Ok well thanks Pete." she said cheerily. 

What they heck! she was completely oblivious. 

"Uh-oh-um-yeah-yeah-no problem-L-Lani." I said quickly. 

She laughed, it was angelic, but not helping. She is probably wondering why I'm acting like a weirdo.

"Well night, night." she said giving me a big smile, everything she did made the "situation" worse.

She turned on her heals to leave, her ass moved slightly with her, i gulped. My mind beginning to imagine what she looked liked in the front when she did that. Oh gosh Peter, you're screwed. I bolted to the bathroom, and uuuh "fixed the situation".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe hope you guys like awkward slightly horny Peter, lol XD. I usually don't write that kinda stuff, but got to keep it interesting! Let me know what you think! another chapter probably coming soon.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes i missed. I really wanted to get this out quickly! :) hope you enjoyed loves <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignoring Peter's mood becomes more difficult when Lani realizes her feelings for him are stronger than she though. A mysterious phone call from Ned leaves her both more irritated and more confused about everything. And what does Flash want? 
> 
> All this and more on this episode of Maxine gets no sleep when she wrote this, and now she is tired and probably spelled "definitely" wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess language warning, I cuss but I don't know how much needs a warning. Enjoy :) 
> 
> Pls excuse all the mistakes, this is future me cringing at how many grammatical errors I had! I actually edit in the later chapters.

Lani's Pov

I woke up to the smell of coffee and bacon, which in my opinion, is the best way to wake up. But took me a second to remember where I was. Then I remembered the night before, the freaky clown, my mom calling, and-

Oh my gosh!

My face felt hot just thinking about what had happened after I came into Peter's room last night. Well, I would have to say, my first mistake was not putting on my turtleneck. But in my defense, in my tired mind I didn't think he was going to turn the light on. I groaned, the embarrassment becoming almost unbearable recalling how his eyes went straight for my boobs, then to my half exposed ass. 

I'M AN IDIOT.

At leased he caught himself and looked back at my face, but then it was my turn to look at his... oh my gosh. Did that really happen, like can that much cringe happen to one person? But if he got a boner does that mean he likes me or just because I have boobs and a butt? Gross Lani, come on, why would I think about that!?

Though I patted myself on the back for my quick thinking in pretending to be oblivious. It would be 10xs worse if he knew that I knew. Maybe he will forget all about it, hopefully because shit, I don't know if I ever will.

\---

Peter's Pov

I didn't sleep at all. 

I hate myself so much. Why, why did that happen? Why did I have to be a gross guy? I groaned in frustration. Why did she have to not have a fucking bra on, how could she do that to me! Is it bad if I say its her fault, no its not really all her fault. I guess its kinda both of our faults, maybe she didn't think I would notice. At leased she doesn't know that I noticed.

I tried to forget the embarrassing events of last night before they started, um, effecting me... again. I hope I can forget, but I don't know if I ever will.

\---

Lani's Pov

I checked my phone, 9:41 showed up on my screen. I didn't really have a change of clothes besides the old tank top and shorts I always keep in my bag. I head to the bathroom to put on a bra and my sundress, hoping to not run into Peter on the way. 

As I was changing, I wondered if Peter's mood had gotten better. He seemed fine at the movies, actually holding my hand. This was definitely an improvement from him barley giving me eye contact earlier that night. I began wracking my brain of what I had been doing when he would snap at me this month. I couldn't think of one single thing, I have been just doing what we always do, hangout. 

I heard my phone in the living room, so I hurried out. 

"Got it! Its-" I heard Peter say, but he paused. 

I walked over to him and the phone, "Who is it?" I asked.

"Ned. It's Ned." he said putting the phone in my hand, and walking off.

What the hell? He seemed upset, but Ned was his best friend. Heck, they were closer than me and Ned. And yet he seemed so irritated when he saw his name on the screen. I answered it. 

"Good morning Ned, whats up?" I asked cheerfully, no need to be upset with Ned if Pete was being a bit of a butt. 

"Oh yeah good morning. Did you get my text?" He asked, he sounded worried.

I took the phone away from my ear, looking at my notifications. I had a couple of texts from Flash, and one from Michelle, but none from Ned. 

Curious I asked "No, what wa-" 

"Um, its nothing, don't worry about it!" He said quickly.

"What?! You can't do that! Now I want to know." I said a little irritated.

"It was meant for um, Michelle, an inside joke so it wouldn't make sense to you." He said, but I knew he was lying. 

Now I just had to know, I mean why would he keep something from me."Um yeah right, what did i-"

He interrupted, again. "Sorry bubby, got to go love you bye." And he hung up.

"What the hell?!" I said a bit louder than I should have.

May looked up from the kitchen, where she was just about finished with breakfast. Man, she is the best. "Woah, whats wrong?"

I huffed over to the kitchen and grabbed the plates. "Ned isn't telling my something, but he was going to tell me. And then after I tried to get him to spill it he hung up on me." I said placing three on the table.

She smiled at me as she placed an egg and two pieced of bacon on my plate. I slumped into my chair, staring at my phone.

"I bet if you ask him about it face to face he will cave. Easier to avoid it when you are protected by a phone." she thought for a moment, "Though maybe its a good thing we didn't tell you. If he is trying hard not to tell you, he probably has his reasons." She began stroking my hair, which felt great as it slightly soothed my nerves. "I guess you just have to decide if you are going to be a respectful friend, or let your curiosity get the best of you." she sat down at the table, helping herself to some eggs. 

I love May, she always gave the best advice, and she was understanding, and reliable. I came to her with more stuff than my mom. I'd say out of the two of the, May definitely has more dirt on me. She didn't know I liked Peter, no one did, but especially her. She would tell him almost immediately, which would be horrible. Oh my gosh, it just scared me thinking about what would happen if Peter knew. 

"Oh sorry, I don't feel the same way." or "You're like a sister to me Lan." those were the words that kept me up at night. It would definitely ruin our friendship, the one we've had since 8th grade. That part, that part truly haunted me even more than him just not liking me back. Peter had been my best friend first, I confided in him, told him my insecurities. He defiantly knew more about my parents than Michelle or Ned. He has helped me through so much and I him. And even if he felt the same way and we became a thing, what if it didn't work out? It would break up our group, we would have to hangout separately. It would hurt to see him at school, I would definitely quite the debate team. My whole life is Peter, if I didn't have that, I don't know what I would do. 

Why did I have to ruin everything by liking him! Why do I like him?! 

Ugh, I know the answer to that, there are so many. For one he is crazy hot, he was before he was bitten my the spider, but abs, and biceps defiantly suited Peter. His deep brown eyes that you feel you can just stare at forever. He is hilarious, always making quick witted responses to things, and just funny without trying. He is also extremely smart, way smarter than me, though he wont admit it. Meaning he is also humble. He is a so awkward in the best possible way. He is the kindest guy I have ever met, day after day taking time out of his to make others better. He loves to help other's. He did before he was Spiderman, but now he has a bigger outlet. 

Holy cow I'm in love with Peter Parker. It's definitely not a crush anymore.

\---

"So what do you want to do?" Peter asked after he put the last dish in the dishwasher.

I really wanted to talk to him about whats going on with him and Ned, but I wasn't feeling to confrontational at the moment. Not that I am ever feeling confrontational, its just I need to have a good time with Peter. Because when I get home I'm going to have to talk to my dad. I don't even know how much I can handle at this point. 

Instead of saying all of that, I opted for "Have you seen the new Mandalorian episodes?"

Thankfully he hadn't, which was surprising. I love StarWars, but Peter and Ned LOVE StarWars to an unhealthy extent sometimes. Hopefully Peter was fine with watching shows or movies today because I need something to do that I don't really have to think about. My mind used to be my safe space, where I could day dream and forget about my worries. But all this shit with Peter and Ned is making me feel trapped, like I have no safe space anymore. I need to fix it, but I don't know how. I hate this. 

While we were watching I heard my phone ping. Looking at it, I saw Flash had texted. Peter looked over at it and frowned. This, unlike Ned, was understandable. Flash could be a bit of an ass to Peter, but Flash also is a sad kid with no friends. And his parents weren't the best, so I have been his friend since last year. I always try to get his to stop picking on Peter, I know its because he is insecure. Flash may seem like he has it all, but I read him like an open book. I wouldn't say he was my best friend though, but sadly I think I'm his. I read his messages.

Urine Thompson: Hey

Urine Thompson: can we talk?

Urine Thompson: ??? 

Urine Thompson: ok you are busy i guess.

Urine Thompson: just call me tonight.

Urine Thompson: pls

Peter raised his eyebrows "Why do you call him Urine Thompson?" 

I laughed "Its my way of getting back at him for calling you Penis Parker. You know Eugene Urine... ok its not that good, I know but I wanted to do something." I said a bit flustered, now questioning if my "roast" was as funny as I had thought.

"No, no its funny, don't worry. Um, thanks." He gave a small laugh, but then stopped "He seems kinda needy don't you think? I mean how many times is he going to text you? Not like he is your boyfriend?"

"Well at leased he doesn't leave me on read." I snapped. Though it came out harsher than I intended, I didn't take it back. But there was no need for Peter to say that.

Peter's expression sunk, I couldn't tell if he didn't know how to answer or he didn't know what I was referring to. Either way he didn't say anything and we both just awkwardly went back to watching the show.

\---

"Are you sure you don't need a ride home?" asked May as I exited the apartment. 

"Yeah, it's not that too far of a walk, I'll be fine." It was 3:30, but I knew I hadn't over stayed my welcome. May had suggested I move in with them a couple times so, I knew it wasn't an issue. But the issue was I needed to get home and finish a pile of homework, and talk to my dad. I had definitely drawn it out too long. "But can I borrow your skateboard Peter?" 

"Yeah, I'll go get it." he said, jogging to his room.

May quickly began to talk. "So, how are you, like how are you really? I don't want any of that small talk, 'I'm doing fine' BS." 

I definitely was not surprised, I smiled at her. She read me like a book. "Not too good if I'm being honest. My parents can't even be civil anymore, my mom got a hotel last night. My dad is upset with me, and-." I hesitated, pondering whether I should tell her about Peter.

"So you have been noticing Peter's mood too?" She said, obviously noticing my hesitation. 

I made an awkward laugh, "yeah I can't fig-"

Peter came in, skateboard in hand. "Here." 

I smiled at him, but it wasn't returned. We seemed to be good while we hungout. But maybe it was because I kinda snapped at him, which he deserved. Regardless he was upset again I guess.

"Call me later Lania, ok?" said May, pulling me into a tight hug.

"I will, thanks May." I waved at them and walked out. 

I sincerely hoped that Peter will pull it together because summer break was just around the corner. And it had to be epic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I managed to make this a bit longer! The problem I keep on having is like 1100 words in I have the perfect cliff ending, but its so short. But don't worry because NEXT CHAPTER IS ROADTRIP TIME! Yay I'm so excited to write it! But I'm updating You're My Mission next so you will just have to wait a little longer.
> 
> And just letting ya'll know it really helps more thank you think when you leave a kudos or comment! No one ever read my stuff on wattpad so I was always unmotivated and never completed stories. So when I see people liking them it really makes me want to put out more stuff! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roadtrip chapter!

Summer, a truly magical time to be a teenager. Many things can change over summer. Freshmen girls get boobs, right before high school just in enough time for the freshmen guys to start getting boners. Friendships can end, new ones can begin, or maybe friendships can turn into something else. So much opportunity smashed into three months, and I was ready for my best summer yet.

It all began at the Avenger's tower. Which by the way, is a sentence I never though I would say. Another one is, we got picked up by Mr. Happy in a limo. Peter was telling us all about the tower, trying to act super cool. And not going to lie it was super cool. Whenever Peter would talk about him being an Avenger or anything about Spiderman, it all seemed like a whole different world. I was 9 when aliens invaded New York, but that all seemed unreal then too. I had only seen everything from a distance, thank God. But now I was going to meet Tony Stark, it would be like real and unreal becoming one.

"Hey Happy who is at the tower right now?" Peter asked nonchalantly. 

"Tony, Pepper-" He started

"Wait holy fuck! Pepper Potts?" I sputtered, "Like the Pepper Potts is there?"

Pepper Potts was the coolest woman ever. Just the fact that she went from being a simple assistant to running the largest tech conglomerate on earth?! I had every magazine she was in, I watched every interview, she is an amazing role models for girls. Meeting her had been a big dream of mine.

Happy looks at me with an unimpressed look on his face. "You know that Tony Stark will also-" 

"Tony Stark shmony smark, Pepper is in charge of the company more than Mr. Stark is anyway." I said rolling my eyes I considered it more though. "But I'm not going to lie, being able to meet the Tony Stark, like 'the' Iron Man, is going to be amazing." I have to admit they both were my idols. 

The black limo pulled up to the street maybe a little to harshly. We all whiplashed forward. I noted that I don't think Happy likes teenagers. He kept eyeing us any time we touched anything. Even now he gives a smirk on the mirror at solidify my hypothesis.

"Wow, we are here, like actually here." said Ned, his eyes got big as he looked out the window. It was quite the contrast to Michelle, queen of I don't give a damn, who was reading a book in the seat beside him. 

Avengers Tower was unlike anything I had ever seen, I know it was just a building but there was something about it that just made my stomach do cart wheels. It's not like I had not driven past it before, but just with the knowledge that today we were going inside was hard to believe.

We exited the car and Happy help the door open. We were greeted by the woman herself Pepper Potts. And I'm pretty sure I almost peed a little. 

"Hello, thank you all for coming. Follow me and we can talk to Tony about the arrangements." Every word that came out of her mouth sounded like music, she was even more beautiful in person than I would ever have imagined. 

Ned leaned over, "Careful Lan you're drooling." he snickered and I lightly shoved him.

It was definitely no secret that I had a bit of a crush on Pepper. I'm straight, but if I wasn't well... Not that I, a 16 year old had a chance with a 44 year old billionaire.

We followed Mrs. Potts up to the elevators, she smiled and beckoned us inside. I internally began to scream at the closeness of me and my idol. It was hard to get myself to calm down, but I finally managed to slow my heart rate.

I tried to be in the moment and look at my surroundings, after all its not everyday you get to be in the same building as the Avengers, not that they were all here. they had been at one point though. The elevator had smokey black wood walls, and floors, its white celing poped. even the buttons looked fancy. It felt wrong being in it, like I was too unimportant and I would ruin everything just by touching it.

I almost jumped as I heard a voice suddenly come through the speaker. "Good morning Mrs. Potts and company. Shall I tell Mr. Stark you are on your way up?" 

Ahh FRIDAY, Peter had told us about Tony's A.I. But finally hearing her made the familiar unreal becoming real feeling burn in my stomach.

"Yes, thank you FRIDAY." said Pepper.

About three seconds later the elevator dinged and I saw him. I was sure I had peed a little this time. Tony Stark standing in front of a weird looking table messing with some holographic piece. I faintly hear him say "FRIDAY run that test again. The pieces changed. He grabbed it, examined it and threw it into the holographic trash can. 

"I'll be right with you." he said not even looking up.

Pepper looked a bit annoyed, "Tony, Peter and his friends set up an appointment, you can do that on you're own time." she gave him a warning look.

"I don't really have my own time dear, plus im..." ignoring Pepper's look, he continued tinkering. After he paused for two seconds and nodding at his work, he looked up at us. "...done." Flashing a winning smile and wink at Pepper, he walked over to the black leather couch. "Schedules aren't really my thing the kid gets it. Come on sit, you guys are making me feel awkward, what you have never seen a famous billionare, superhero before?" He smiled patting the couch, a que for us to sit.

"No we haven't, just a poor superhero." Michelle said nudging Peter, who laughed in response. 

Once we sat down, Tony gave us the rundown of our trip. Giving us a Stark industries "phone looking device" that we would be able to scan to get into our hotels, buy gas, a gps set for all our locations, and it was even equipt with FRIDAY. It was called MGSF, an acronym. Strangely Mr. Stark wouldn't tell us what it stood for, so we decided to call it Jeb.

"So pretty much a credit card smart phone that knows where we are going?" Said Michelle raising an eyebrow as she picked it up.

"Um, it's a little bit more complicated than that but sure." said Tony.

It didn't take us too long to map everything out, we went over our major stops. In all the trip would take about Three days, taking in account we wanted to stop and sight see a little on the way. As we talked it over, it all just became surreal. We had been planning for about a year now and it had just become some whatof a fantasy. Another escape, like a daydream. when I would think about it, it didn't seem real or like it would ever really happen. I guess it took coming face to face with a celebrity to make me grasp that it was really happening. Because come on, four pretty much broke teenagers getting to travel alone across the country in a hippie van? That stuff only happens in movies. But then again, a place called Asgard exists where Thor the god of thunder lives, and there is a man who was exposed to gamma radiation and turns into a rage monster, a teenager who can climb on walls and sense danger, and oh yeah, freaking aliens are a thing. So in comparison I guess its not that crazy.

"Alright I think that just about wraps everything up." said Mr. Stark. Handing me Jeb, we all stood up. Happy almost eminently directing us to the door.

After I had bested my nerves and asked for a quick picture with Pepper, which Mr. Stark photo bombed, we were on our home to load up the van.  
___

"Alright, everyone get the packing list I sent them?" I said. The last suitcase was loaded into the top of the van. To my relief everyone nodded. I had assigned them to different items we would need for the trip, mostly food and related items such as: snacks, candy, drinks, produce in a cooler, plates, cups, napkins, ect. 

As Ned and Peter tied down the tarp that covered our luggage, I started the van. Coraline was a 1967 Volkswagen bus, painted like the super high van in Cars. Her interior was decorated with a red, yellow, blue, and green rug, in the back. The back seats where technically legal, having very secure seatbelts. It's just the fact that they are facing each other that makes it maybe illegal. Being extremely old, she barely ran when I first got her. One year and a new engine from Tony Stark later she runs pretty smoothly. 

"Seatbelts everyone!" I said. I honked the horn twice, which made the three smile as they began to hum The Magic School Bus theme song. 

And with that we were on the road. 

___

"Twenty-Nine bottles of bear on the wall, Twenty-nine bottles of beer, take on down pass it around-"

"Oh my gosh shut the fuck up!" Michelle called from the back seat, the three of us exploded in laughter. 

It was 1:45 am, and after driving for about 16 hours we were a bit loopy. We had stopped for dinner, staying way longer that we had anticipated, this made us an hour behind schedule. But we didn't care, we had all summer and that was a truly freeing thought. Our brains turned into mush, the jokes became worse but for some reason so funny. We were drunk off of exhaustion with the 10 red-bulls we all had consumed. Michelle had been putting up with our shenanigans for longer that I expected. She even sang through thirteen bottles of beer before she put on her headphones. But as the numbers decreased our volume increased, like boiling frog we didn't notice it till Michelle snapped and all became silent. No one dared to speak.

"Penis." No one that is, except Ned. Our laughter grew louder than the song, but Michelle giggled a bit out of character, until she joined in the belly laugh. 

The voice of FRIDAY made us stop in fright almost immediately. "Mrs. Lania, your destination is up ahead. And I would have advise you stay focused, I wont save you from driving off the road a 12th time." 

"Did she just threaten you?" Said Peter. I looked at the Jeb in betrayal. "Wait, did she say she has saved us! I guess you really are a bad driver." He said in insane laughter.

"Hooking me up to your aux chord has given me complete access to your vehicle, that includes your wheel. You have fallen asleep for two minutes twice." FRIDAY said.

"Wow thanks FRIDAY! I guess driving for 14 hours straight wasn't the best idea." I said.

FRIDAY directed us to a hotel unlike I had ever seen. This was the second time today I was in complete aw because of Tony Stark. I lived in New York so its height was not the impressive part, but it just seemed to go on forever. Beautiful flashing lights flickered and a splashing fountain, a breathtaking centerpiece that created a calming and rhythmic splashing sound.

"Holy cow." We said in unison.  
___

It took a bit more explaining then we had originally thought to get checked in. As to keep Peter on the DL Mr. Stark had given us stark internship badges. But to our dismay, the she was unimpressed. The way the lady at the front desk talked to us made it clear she totally though we stole Jeb. After Michelle angrily explained to her that there was no one four dinky teens could hack Iron Man, she reluctantly gave us our two room keys. I could tell she was just hesitant not only letting walking noise complaints in thr hotel but giving them the nicest rooms they have. But once we got everything sorted and the bellhop came for our bags, we headed to our suits.

Peter holding his and Ned's key and Michelle holding ours, we counted down and opened the doors.

I gasped. It was breathtaking. It's black and white color scheme was brought together by the marble floor and black wood paneling. The room had a very modern look. and having never been in a hotel room with more that two beds and a bathroom, the sheer size of it was overwhelming. It had three rooms, kitchen/living room, bedroom, and bathroom. All keeping the black and white look, in exception to the slash of red in a pillow, painting or couch.

"This is so crazy!" I head Ned said from the boys room.

Our rooms were joined by a door, but still separate for privacy. I was definitely glad for that, things could potentially get awkward so it was best to just avoid it.

I flipped on the sold bed, I felt myself sinking. "This feels like a cloud!" I said.

As I got myself comfortable a wave of exhaustion hit me. With a feeling too tired to get up to do anything else, I texted the guys goodnight and drifted from mindless thinking to dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was definitely a peaceful chapter where nothing went wrong, sorry if it was boring. You will thank me later just so you know (Get ready for drama). Also hope y'all liked that it was much longer! Sorry if you find any mistakes I did my last edit very late at night/early in the morning but I wanted to get it out!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lani makes an unwanted discovery about Peter. But hey its a beach day filler episode!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle in children, this is going to be a long chapter. Sorry for any mistakes I missed!

It took me a second to remember where I was. After sleeping the best I had in a while all I wanted to do was go back to sleep. But, coaxing myself with the though of tea and pancakes helped and I heaved myself up. I didn't get much farther from that as I heard a ding from my phone. Before I saw what the notification was I looked at the time, it being 7:02 shocked me. It felt like I had been sleeping for forever, when really I hadn't gotten very much. I shut my phone off before I could look at the message and fell back into my pillow letting out a groggy "Five more minutes" mumble. 

I woke up three hours later with the alarm clock on the bed stand terrorizing me. Hearing Michelle curse at me incoherently (probably from tiredness), I turned it off quickly. 

"Sorry MJ, I don't even remember setting it." Looking over at the bed I was confused by the lack of Michelle. "Wait you're not even trying to sleep."

She poked her head out of the bathroom and with a mouth full of toothbrush she said "I know but it was just really annoying."

_Ah from brushing her teeth, not tiredness._ I corrected myself. 

Seeing her up and dressed I decided I should definitely do the same. A bit surprised of how high the bed was I plopped my feet on the ground and walked over to my suitcase. Deciding on a simple cream colored tank top and a floral maxi skirt. I tried not to get in Michelle's way as we both began to get ready. Shortly after we were done there was a knock on our door.

"I'll get it" I opened it to see Peter.

"Hey are you guys ready for breakfast because me and Ned are going to head down now?" 

"Yep we are ready." Michelle came to the door and we left for the lobby. 

Of coarse the hotel's breakfast was amazing. They had any and all breakfast foods you could imagine, from pancakes to eggs benedict. And by the end of it we were all patting our full bellies. We all agreed on needing to get back on the road so we headed back to our rooms to pack. Since we were only there for one night it didn't take long and by 11:00 we were on the road again. 

\---

"Truth or dare?" I said. We had been talking for hours and hours, but there was an silence that was beginning to be unbearable. 

Ned chimed in "Dare!" I was hoping he would say that.

"I dare you to make out with..." a stiffness went into the air, "...your hand" I could hear Peter let out a sigh of relief and Michelle laughed.

"Ew, for how long?" he said with a pleading voice. I could feel his eyes on me.

I looked in the rearveiw mirror and smirked "One minute." 

Peter started laughing as Michelle put the timer on and Ned went for it. I knew if he was going to be embarrassed by it he would at least try to make it funny. I heard Michelle giggle out a "Ew" and Peter made "whoop whoop" noised. 

"FRIDAY autopilot mode please." Taking my hands off the wheels I turned around to look at Ned who was full on making out with his hand. Pretty much licking it at this point, I threw my head back in laughter. 

But much to our dismay the minute timer went of and we wiped our tears away as Ned wiped his hand on his shirt. Michelle and I climbed into the back, sitting on the carpet and she sat opposite of me. I knew we would scare a few passerbyers by the empty seats but hopefully no cops would come by. It wasn't illegal or anything; most newer cars had a autopilot option, but Caroline didn't look like a new car. 

"Ok Peter, truth or dare." said Ned

Peter paused in contemplation, "Truth I guess." he said shrugging.

Ned now paused to think, but only for a second before his faced displayed a very mischievous grin. "Out of the two girls in the car, which one would you most likely date. If of course it wouldn't ruin all of our friendships."

All of what Ned said took my by surprise, and made my heart go a million miles a minute. So many thoughts raced in my head. Ned's comment on 'if of course it wouldn't ruin all of our friendships.' just reinforced that daunting though in my mind, making me more angry that I was in love with a guy that there was no way I could be with. Pulling myself out of my thoughts I looked at Peter who had the same shocked look on as I'm sure I had. 

"I-uh-um-let me think about it." He sputtered and looked at his shoes, his face was red, like beet red. I could see a smile trying very hard to escape his lips. Then he answered. 

"Michelle. I would date Michelle!" He said quickly and maybe a bit more loud than he intended. 

My heart sank so low, I'm sure it was in my stomach. This whole conversation reinforced a lot of things for me. _Peter doesn't like you or even the idea of being with you. You can never be with him ever._ It felt like those thoughts were being nailed to my brain, it hurt not just mentally, almost physically hurt. So much that I no longer even wanted to be here, I wanted nothing more than to envelope myself into a blanket and cry in my bed. 

"Cool." Michelle said, "Ok Lani, truth or dare."

I was still in my head but I could tell Michelle had just said something to me. "Sorry I wasn't paying attention, what did you say?"

"Truth or Dare?"

"Oh right, uh-"

FRIDAY boomed through the speaker "We have arrived at the destination." we all turned to the window.

A light pink, wood, beach house got bigger as we rolled up to the driveway. It looked to be about three stories, and it had nine white framed windows. It was huge.

"Wow this looked great!" Said Ned excitedly. 

I welcomed the distraction of unloading and unpacking. Anything to keep my mind off of the truth or dare game. We began unloading food, drinks, and other kitchen supplies into the house, then our bags. We agreed on rooms, Peter got the biggest, Ned and Michelle getting the decent sized room and I got the short end of the stick. But this was intentional, I knew with all the cool stuff we would be doing there was no need to fuss over a small room. 

After unpacking, we all went to the living room to watch TV. It was fine for a while, until it wasn't. I had thought many times before that Peter doesn't feel the same way, but I had never thought of the possibility of him liking someone else. But as he cuddled with Michelle on the couch, that possibility haunted me. It made my skin itch and the familiar feeling of my heart in my stomach came back. I no longer focused on the helmeted Mandalorian, my mind was only swirling around my thoughts. But I knew that cheesy grin that was on his face when he thought of his answer for truth of dare meant one thing. He really liked her. I wondered if Michelle felt the same way, had they talked? In my upset, panicked mind, Peter's truth or dare answer made more sense now. I almost felt anger rising, but I couldn't let it get to that, Michelle and Peter had no idea how I felt about him. It would do nothing to be angry at them, but why did it feel like they were rubbing it in my face? 

Michelle laughed lightly at Peter, and he smiled at her. It hurt.

_I can't do this anymore._

"Ok I'm getting kinda tired imma hit the hay." I got up quickly form my spot on the couch and left the room before anyone tried to talk me out of it.

I just needed to be away from everyone and maybe cry a little. 

\---

_Am I being overdramatic?_ I thought to myself as I brushed my teeth. 

I began thinking it over trying to justify it. _I am in love with Peter. That in itself was frustrating. Peter might like Michelle, and if she likes him and they become a thing that's super selfish of them. They could potentially ruin our whole friend group. But even if they weren't together, who am I kidding! How could I get a guy like Peter to like me?_

A tear rolled down my cheek as I remembered. I remembered that none of this matters because after this summer I'm leaving, and I'll never see them again. This thought was apparently the dam, and it broke. Tears freely rolled down my cheek, I spit my toothpaste and began sobbing. I had kept me moving so far back in my brain I forgot it was even happening. And now, at the worst possible moment, I remembered. Sleep seemed like the only medicine to the pain I was feeling, so I put on some comfy PJ's and got into the twin bed. Going from muffled sobs to silent tears, and finally silence as I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

\---

The next morning I woke up refreshed. The only way this trip would work is if I forgot about my worries, if I just be in the now. 

And the now was trying to fit into this swimsuit. 

We were going to the beach today, which was long overdue. But my baby blue, high waisted swimsuit bottoms were not cooperating and wouldn't go over my hips. My mom had bought me some bathing suits. In hindsight I guess I should have checked them, they were all smalls. Though the tops should be smalls my bottoms needed to be medium. Why did I have to be built like a fucking pear! 

"Hey Lani are you ready to go?" Peter knocked, but before I could answer the door began to open.

Too panicked to speak, seeing as I was only wearing a half on bathing suit bottom, I made an impressive jump for the door. Slamming it with my body I heard Peter jump back.

"I'm... uh not ready yet!" My whole body felt hot as the feeling of embarrassment crept up my neck.

"Oh-uh- right, I'm really sorry."

"Its ok just give me a minute, I'll meet you downstairs." Now go away Parker I thought, a bit annoyed, who just barges into girl's rooms like that.

"Ok see ya soon."

"Yeah." 

Once I finally got my swimsuit on I threw on a see through cover-up dress, and looked at myself in the mirror. 

It will have to do I guess. 

I tried not to think about how I looked as I packed my bag.Excitement bubbled up in my stomach, I was going to my favorite place on earth. Though the beaches in California are way different than Hawaii, a the ocean was the ocean. And I hadn't been to the beach since we moved to New York. Being Hawaiian, I had grown up in Hawaii, but when I was in 8th grade my dad got a job offer in New York, so we moved. I missed Hawaii a lot, the friendliness of everyone different greatly from the harsh streets of New York. Pretty much everything was different, but at least I had my friends. And for that I was truly grateful, its not everyday you meet friends like I have. 

\---

Peter's Pov

"Come on Lani! If we wait anymore traffic is going to be bad!" Ned yelled up the stairs.

She was still getting ready when I went to check on her, but she couldn't still be doing that right? Whatever she was doing she didn't want me to see, she almost crushed my hand in the door for goodness sakes. 

Then it clicked

_Oh my gosh Peter, this is dense even for you. She was totally crying or something. I probably made her cry... again._ It all clicked in my head. _Last night she seemed really upset when she went to bed. And I didn't know why so I went to check on her before I went to sleep. When I went to her door I heard sobs, like a lot of sobs. And I did nothing, absolutely nothing! Because I couldn't help but feel like I was the reason, and recently I seem to just make things worse with her. I guess I let her approach me? It didn't start off as a question but I wasn't very sure. Would it be worse if I just left her alone, I didn't make her angry did I? No, I should try to hangout more with her today... yeah I'll do that._

Speak of the devil.

_Lania May Kahale was the most beautiful girl ever._

She walked down the stairs with unimaginable elegance, her lacy cover up flowing around her. Chocolate brown waves were freely flowing off her shoulders, looking closer I could see random sections had small braids. _Gosh this whole crush thing is getting bad._

__

She bounced on her heels "Sorry, thanks for waiting." she held up a bag that looked to be full of snacks, water-bottles, towels, and sunscreen/suntan. "Lets rock and roll folks!" 

__

And after loading ourselves, some chairs, and surf boards, we did just that.

__

The rest of the day was spent at the beach mostly boogie boarding and tanning. Michelle mostly stayed under the umbrella and read, Ned and I boogie boarded, and Lani surfed. And of course she was amazing at it. 

__

\---

__

"Peter, this is getting a little creepy."

__

I turned to see Michelle looking at my with a displeased look on her face.

__

"What?" I glanced back at Lani, who just caught another great wave.

__

"That. You, drooling over Lani. You have been staring at her for like 15 minutes now." 

__

I panicked a little. _had I really been staring_?

__

"Just talk to her, hangout don't just objectify her. Good grief Parker."

__

_Oh gosh, had I been objectifying her? I don't think so, more admiring less 'I think you're mine'. She is definitely not mine. But Michelle was right, I had said I was going to hangout with her today._

__

After replying some sunscreen, which was really only for me seeing as I am the only white person here, I went off to the water surf board in my hand.

__

"Hey Lani!" I doubt she would hear me over the crashing waves, and she seemed pretty focused on the one she was riding right now. Using the board I swam out into the water and tried to get her attention. This time she looked over, but in doing so she lost her balance and completely wiped out. I heard her gasp as the wave took her down.

__

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh Lani are ok!?" what the have I done? I looked across the water, she was no where to be found. Her board floated with the tide towards me. My heart began to race as I called out again, looking desperately around me. "Holy shit Lani, don't be dead!"

__

"Wow chill out Parker." I let out a yelp as her head popped out of the water dangerously close to mine. Relief spread across my body, she wasn't dead.

__

"I for real thought you died, like I freaking killed my best friend." I said but my heart was still racing from the closeness of her body to mine, I could feel her breath. We just looked at eachother, saying nothing.

__

She suddenly gasped, backing up a bit. "Oh my gosh, I bet your Spidey stuff would totally help you surf!" 

__

I blinked myself out of the trance she put me in. "I don't know, I've never tried." 

__

Her eyes widened and a smile spread across her face "I could teach you, oh my gosh it will be so fun!" she squealed with excitement before grabbing her board and swimming back to shallow water.

__

I followed, kinda worried what I got myself into. But I had to admit seeing her that happy and excited made my stomach do flips, and knowing that I put it on her face made me feel amazing.

__

"Ok so you need to kinda position yourself in the middle of the board so your nose doesn't go in. Like this." she showed me footing and such, but mostly said the best teacher is failure. We swam out and waved watched. "Once you get the right footing, just stick yourself to the board and it should be smooth sailing." We continued to watch till a small wave started rolling in the distance. Pointing, she nodded "That one looks small enough, try that one." 

__

I was nervous out of my mind, I knew I was about to look like an idiot but I didn't want to look like a wimp so I paddled towards it. 

__

\---

__

Two hours later I managed to successfully surf three waves. I'm pretty sure it was only because with my superpowers. I didn't need to worry about balance as much, seeing as I was stuck to the board. But it was fun not going to lie, once I whipped off my first wave I was hungry for more. But the proud look on Lani's face was what really kept me trying.

__

"Alright, I'm beat we should head in for some food." Lani said as she paddled away. 

__

Her saying that made me realize how incredibly hungry I was so I gladly followed her to shore. 

__

I got to say ham sandwiches with Doritos hit differently after hours of swimming. After that we finished eating our food we decided since it was getting late we should all head back to the house. 

__

\---

__

Lani's Pov

__

I woke up feeling amazing, this day was hopefully going to be amazing. I was still riding on the high of spending the beach day with Peter. I think Peter is finally out of the funk that he has been in, these past couple of days he has been great. Besides the fact that he likes Michelle, but that's not intentionally against me.

__

So I would say I was ready for Disney Land. I really liked Disney Movies; I was Lilo from Lilo and Stitch Halloweens in a row, I knew pretty much every word of Mulan, and I had a Flynn Rider wanted poster in my room. So yeah I was ready for Disney Land. I was also excited to hangout with Ned more today, he too being a big Disney fan. He and I didn't really hangout a lot yesterday and I was starting to miss my Bubby. 

__

"Ok got to get an early start today." I said to myself.

__

I had chosen my Lilo dress today, red with white leaves, and some black Birkenstocks. Too excited to feel bad about my appearance I grabbed my purse and bounded down the stairs. 

__

Thankfully I was the only one up so I decided to get started making breakfast. I wasn't awful at cooking but I wasn't amazing so I was going to make a simple breakfast of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. While I got my ingredients out I decided to facetime Flash. My heart dropped as I saw the last messages from him, I had completely forgotten to call him. I quickly set up my phone on the counter propped up with a cup and pressed call.

__

He answered quickly.

__

"Holy shit Flash I'm so sorry! I've just been really busy with the vacation I promise I didn't do it on purpose! Hell I haven't even called my mom once so-"

__

He interrupted "Chill Lan its ok. Moment of crisis passed so its whatever." He stared down, not looking into the camera, but I could faintly see his puffy, red eyes.

__

"First off its not ok, second what crisis?"

__

"My mom is filing for divorce." he looked up at me, I could see he had been crying.

__

My heart sank "Its going to be ok." Was I could think to say,it was a very weak answer but how was I supposed to comfort him about something I needed comfort on.

__

"Is that how you feel about it? Ok?" he said. I told him about my parents, it was no secret it had taken a toll on me. And I knew I couldn't lie to him.

__

"No, if I'm being honest its not okay." I sighed and put butter on the pan, it making a satisfying sizzle.

__

"A lot has happened and I haven't been able to talk to anyone about it. You're literally my only friend and you've kinda been MIA recently. My mom doesn't come out of her room and my dad is in the pool house so I've pretty much been in my room doing nothing all day."

__

The guilt I felt was like someone strapped a backpack full of boulders to my back. "Oh Flash, I'm so sorry I'm the worst friend ever I should have been there for you." a tear trickled down my face. 

__

I remembered what it was like when my parents first told me they were getting a divorce. It shocked me, though it really shouldn't have, the signs were there I was just to oblivious to see them. Then it just got worse from there, yelling every night. It hurts, to hear your parents say how much they hated eachother. Then after that, when they would talk to me there was always a hidden motive. It a sick game to make me like one more than the other, but instead of getting me closer to them they pushed me apart. But I had Ned, Michelle, and Peter; Flash, Flash had no one but me. And where was I? Having fun in fancy restaurants, hotels, and lounging at the beach. 

__

"From now on I'm calling you every night before you go to sleep. Can you forgive me for being an ass?" I gave him a smile and flipped the pancake, pleased with its golden brown goodness.

__

"Ok. And yeah I forgive you." he said giving me half hearted smile. 

__

There was a bit of an awkward pause as I finished the pancakes and started cracking eggs. 

__

"So... have you and Penis Parker hooked up yet?" 

__

This of course was when Peter decided to come down the stairs. 

__

"What?!" he said. He stood frozen at the bottom of the stairs

__

I jumped not knowing he was right there, the egg shell dropping to the pan.

__

"Why would you say that?! Flash what the heck, no, no, no. Gross." that last word slipped out unintentionally. _The last word I would use to describe hooking up with Peter was gross. Maybe amazing, wonderful, hot- Ew Lani snap out of it._

__

"Wow gross, huh. Hear that Penis?" Said Flash in a mocking tone.

__

I could see Peter frowning, looking a little hurt. _I'm in the friendzone though, so wouldn't he also think it was gross to hook up with me?_ But I couldn't ignore his upset expression.

__

"I mean it wouldn't be gross! That just slipped out." _shit I'm pretty sure I'm just making this more awkward._

__

Uncomfortable silence filled the air, it made me itch.

__

"Ok I'm going to leave you two to figure some stuff out, see you later Lani." he said laughing and then he hung up.

__

Me I glanced from the phone to Peter then quickly back at the eggs on the stove. "I'm making breakfast."

__

He looked at me, I could tell he didn't really know what to say. "I like breakfast."

__

"Good, me too!" I quickly took out the egg shell. "It should be ready in like 10 minutes."

__

"Ok good." he said quickly. 

__

Thankfully Ned and Michelle came downstairs, and completely oblivious Ned began talking to Peter and the awkwardness subsided.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is getting long so I'm going to end it there, I was trying to fit everything in but I don't think I can :(. So next chapter shouldn't take too long. I'm so excited for the drama to really start, but it may be within the next few chapters, but get ready for moody Peter in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think because this chapter took forever to make! I say forever but I'm being dramatic because it usually takes like 2 days for me to write them lol.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just read it

Ned's POV

Disney Land was more fun than I though. I mean I didn't think it was going to be boring; I like Disney movies, but Lani is the bigger fan. Speaking of which, I honestly thought Lani was going to pee her pants when she got into the Magic Kingdom. I can still hear her screams of delight when she saw the castle. She actually started crying when she saw the Lilo and Stick cast members even though they were in those creepy costumes. Michelle was the exact opposite. She pretty much just informed us of Disney's racist past and stuff like that. Peter was neutral, at first. Then all the sudden around lunch time he snapped, it was actually pretty bad.

~A Few Hours Earlier~

Lani's POV

"Oh my goodness we are here!" I squealed as my Disney band dinged and I went through the gates. _I'm so exited._

Somehow we had been able to get into the park on time despite some major set backs. One we driven halfway there and Ned realized he didn't have his phone, or magic band and so we had to head back. Then traffic was awful, like we were in stand still for at leased 15 minutes. Finally we were here and it was even more magical then I could have ever imagined.

We walked through magic kingdom, exploring because our fastpasses weren't for another hour. We went to some of the stores, saw Lilo and Stitch (I cried), and some other characters before we went on our first ride. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood, Michelle running out of her controversial facts by the time we reached the second store, so things seems to be pretty good.

That is until Peter snapped.

It started when me and Ned went to go take a picture in front of the Rapunzel tower. We posed for the picture, which Peter was taking, and he dropped my phone. It looked like an accident until I looked at his face, he looked livid.

Once he picked it up he looked back at us with the same expression. "Why would you guys leave out MJ, its kinda rude?"

I hadn't seen anything wrong with it, seeing as maybe 20 minutes before we had all taken a couple of pictures.

"I just don't see why you guys need to leave us out." He continued, sounding furious

_whats his damage? Is this happening?_

"I'm sorry Peter, you ca-" I started.

"I don't care, and honestly I don't think Peter should either." Michelle interrupted.

Peter looked back at her, lost for words he said nothing.

_well this is getting awkward._

"I'm sorry Peter, you're right it was rude of me." I said. Ned gave me a look but I shot him a warning glance. "Come on lets all take another picture."

The look on Peter's face said he regretted it, which made me feel guilty for some reason. I guess its because I know this just isn't about taking pictures, its the same thing that has made him moody for the past two months. And I was going to get to the bottom of it, I was going to get the old Peter back.

After that episode he was no longer angry, more just slightly annoyed so I gave him his space. But some how it seemed to make him more angry. _ok plan B_ I pulled out my phone, and linked arms with Michelle so I could walk and text through the busy park.

L: Peter whats wrong? You can't be angry at me and not tell me why. :((

"Read" popped up, but no reply or a texting bubble. I groaned _come on Parker._ I glanced at Ned and Peter who were walking behind us. He was looking at his phone, but not typing.

But to my surprise, right as I was putting my phone in my pocket, I heard a ding. Quickly, I pulled it back out to look at the message.

P: can you just forget what happened? I would rather just move on. I'm really sorry I was acting weird.

I smiled, more than happy to just move on, for now that is. But I was definitely going to have a talk with Peter one day about everything. But with his reply I respect if he doesn't want to talk right now.

Leaving the Park at around 8:30, we walked our tired bodies back to the van and by the time we reached the house I had three sleeping passengers.

\---

"I can't believe you woke me up for this!"

We finally decided on a movie while Michelle was in the bathroom, apparently she wasn't happy we chose Brave.

"I thought you liked Brave, we have watched it so many times!" I put a hurt hand on my heart, acting a bit dramatic.

"Yeah I just didn't say anything, but I thought you would be done with it by now seeing as you have watched it thirty times."

After a quick squabble, ending in me explaining that this was pay back for them making me watch IT, we all settled down and watched to movie. But no madder how hard I tried, I couldn't focus on anything but how close Peter was to me.

There had always been a sort of physical barrier in our friendship, never really going past hugs. I'm the one to blame, mostly because I know it means something different for him than me, but also because I'm too awkward for that. Me and Ned have cuddled, but again it means something different. Peter decided to break that barrier tonight. Legs intertwined in mine, and his arm inching closer to my shoulder. I would say to an average person it wouldn't seem like much, but his closeness made my heart pound.

_What did this mean?_

I excused the thought that it could be anything other than platonic. Obviously we have gotten closer on this trip so this was just the next step in our friendship.

The word _friendship_ stung. It hadn't ever before. It had represented our closeness, a relationship; now all I could think of was the lack of one. Even so, I let myself inch closer, and after arguing loudly at myself in my head I laid my head on his shoulder.

I could feel his body tense.

_Oh no, wrong move! What was I thinking, why did I do that?_

But to my surprise, he yawned and relaxed moving his arm finally around my shoulder. Relief came flooding in, and made way for pure excitement in my stomach. Just this once I'll let myself forget that Peter likes MJ, just this once I'll let myself forget that I will never be good enough for a guy like Peter, just for a second will I let myself not think about my feelings not being reciprocated.

I snuggled myself closer, putting my hand on his stomach. _holy cow I can literally feel his abs through his shirt!_ Then he laid his head down on mine.

_I am in heaven_

But then the moment ended with a loud ring on my phone. I apologized and grabbed it, seeing Flash's name on the screen I knew I couldn't ignore it. But of course as soon as Peter saw he moved his arm and unwound his lets, his eyes locked on the red haired princess complaining about suitors. Tears welled in my eyes, a mixture of pure anger and loss. My shoulder felt ice cold from the lack of his arm, my legs like ice, missing his warmth. I took a deep breath and excused myself, anger welled up when I heard Peter mumble a "Yeah whatever, figures." under his breath. 

"What do you want." I instantly regretted my tone and poor choice of words.

"geez, you answered." He frowns

"Sorry, you just caught me in a bad mood I guess, but I'm sorry I shouldn't take it out on you." I took another deep breath. "Whats up?"

"I just need someone to talk to." He paused "Ok I guess I'll just get into it. My parents are never home anymore Abraham isn't texting me back either." He sounded like a broken record, but it didn't look like he had been crying this time.

He continued to tell me about his day, mentioning he might get a job which was extremely surprising. Ending the conversation by giving an update on his parents. But then he asked about mine. I can't say I had expecting that, and once I started talking I honestly couldn't stop. I had told him about me moving, but really only that I was, not the emotional toil it had put on me. He just silently listened to it all, not interrupting, every now and then adding a "mhm". I'm sure he didn't know what to say after I started crying, very loudly. It was uncontrollable at this point as more words poured out. About Peter, which led to me telling him my feelings for him, about MJ, about not feeling good enough, ect. And it wasn't till my talking stopped that I realized just how much I had not told anyone. When I had told Peter, MJ, and Ned, it had been nothing more than, "My parents are getting a divorce and it hard because I remember when we were a happy family and now everything has changed." Ever since I was little my mindset has always been "If you don't want to deal with your problems, then why would anyone else?" or "Everyone has their own problems, no need to bother them with yours." But it took a breakdown in the middle of my airbnb kitchen and lots of word vomit, to make me realize how much I needed to just talk with someone.

"Wow, um that's kinda a lot. You should probably fix your own shit before you start trying to help me with mine or you will literally go insane."

I laugh, extremely greatful for his humorous but caring comment. "Too late."

"For real though, Peter is being a, haha well Penis, you need to call him out."

"Oh gosh Flash, I don't know about calling him out, but I was thinking more of a friendly discussion. We are all going through stuff, he may just be taking it out on me."

"Call it what you will I don't think he likes Michelle, it seems like he li-"

And then Peter comes stomping in the room _uh oh_

"haha hey Penis Parker! Alright bye Lania" _Great going Flash_

He hung up, and I reluctantly met Peter's gaze. His arms were crossed, he looked like he was dying to talk, or blow up at me; whatever it was, from the look on his face it didn't look like anymore snuggling was going to happen.

"What Pe-"

"You know Ned's mom called and he hung up on her, I got some texts and I didn't even look at them." he uncrossed his arms and began pacing. "And then Flash calls and all of the sudden your rushing out immediately to answer him. Flash Thompson for goodness sakes! The kid who used to bully you, who bullies me and Ned to this day and you just melt when he calls."

I just stand there as Peter fumes at me, I don't really know how to react. Still a bit numb from breaking down to Flash I just stand there taking in all of Peter's harsh words.

"The movie we are watching was your idea and you're not even in there!" Michelle and Ned had slowly walked over, probably wondering why Peter's voice kept getting louder. "He is such an asshole, I don't want you to hangout with him an-"

"Peter, what the fuck!" Ned stopped him from continuing, Peter looked around a bit confused seeing them standing around us. "You have no right to say that to her!"

He never lost the anger in his eyes, he just redirected it. "Oh yeah, big surprise! Ned coming in to rescue Lani! Frick off man."

Ned started to argue back but I saw Michelle, who was having none of this, step in between them.

"That's enough Peter! We are here to have fun, so put on your big boy pants and get over it because you're being a bigger asshole than Flash right now."

I'm so past over this, my head was so full of emotions: anger, loss, sadness, and more anger. Tears welled in my eyes, it feels like Peter hates me. Hearing him fight with Ned only made more confusion. I don't want to be here, I need to leave this chaos because I feel like I'm going to loose it.

So I storm off, leaving Ned and Michelle calling after me. Soon after I hear the yelling increase followed by Michelle yelling at Peter to get is butt back here. I go from a walk to a run so I don't see Peter on the way to our rooms. I slammed the door and crashed in my bed, immediately pulling the covers over myself. I just wanted to disappear, this was all going wrong it was supposed to be perfect. I feel like I'm losing my best friend.

I closed my eyes, but I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep. Then I heard a knock on my door, it opened soon after. Ned came through and sat down on my bed, he had a blank expression on his face I could tell he was trying to hid the fact that he was upset.

There was silence and then...

"So what's going on?"

I honestly didn't know how to answer that, where to begin, or if I should tell him everything.

"No bull, there is something going on with you and you and Peter. Spill it."

Feeling like I had no other option, I inhaled and exhaled. _Rip it like a band aide._

"I'm moving out of New York, with my mom, a week after we get back." My body tensed with Neds.

"You're what?" His voice was rising, slightly cracking. It hurt to say, but I kept going.

"My mom has almost full custody of me, and she wants to move so I'm moving with her." Ned looked at me in disbelief, then down at his shoes processing everything.

"Where?" He continued to stare at his Converse

"My mom's family lives in Indiana so we are going there." I said quietly.

He didn't say anything after that, I knew it was a lot to process. It had taken me quite a while to and I knew it wouldn't sink in till I was saying goodbye to them when I leave. It had been the three of us for a long time, then Michelle came sophomore year and the group felt complete. I still can't imagine life without them, and I don't want to.

He met my eyes. "Is that it?" I was hoping he wouldn't say that. It was my turn to sit there silent. I pondered telling him, going over the consequences. But the more I sat in silence the more I felt his gaze, he knew there was something else.

"I think I'm in love with Peter." My eyes stayed glued on to the door, great full I was still laying down and having a barrier of blankets.

"I know." I looked at him, my eyes widened with surprise.

"You do?"

He nodded and then looked up in thought "That what's been bothering you?"

"No. Well yes, but there is more to it." I sputtered "I like him, but it's hard because I know he doesn't like me, and even if he did that would ruin our friendship, but I'm moving anyways so none of this matters anyway." Ned stayed silent, but I could tell he wanted to say something. "But he has been such and turd blossom lately and I don't know why! I keep trying to think of what I did to him and come up empty! And then it's only more confusing when he snaps at you because y'all at best buds and never fight. I just wanted everything to go back to normal on this trip but instead I feel like I've ruined everything."

"You didn't ruin anything, if anything Peter ruined it." I let out a groan. Noticing that wasn't really what I wanted to hear, he back tracked. "Well I don't think anything is ruined! But none of this is you're fault, you do that a lot."

"I do what?" I said confused.

"You blame yourself for literally everything, you say sorry for things that aren't your fault, you let people walk all over you." I was still confused, so he continued. "Ok there was that one time when our food was taking a really long time to come out, and **you** just kept apologizing to **us**. I think you said something like 'I ordered a well done burger, I bet that's why it's taking so long.'" I laughed not seeing anything wrong with that. "Ok that wasn't a good example. Just anytime people are upset not with you, you say you're sorry. Anything that goes wrong you blame yourself for, even if you had no control over it!"

I opened my mouth to apologize ironically, but shut it. Ned smirked at me but his frown fell.

"You're really leaving?"

I nodded.

"I'm FaceTimeing you everyday, and if you make another bubby I'm suing." I laughed, appreciating his humor. "I think that Michelle is talking to Peter so hopefully we can get this all worked out."

—-  
Michelle's POV

_I've had just about enough of Peter's bullshit, he has been an a-hole all month, but tonight he has really done it. He's been an ass to Lani of all people, but I know why. I just want to hear it from him._

"I'm coming in so don't be naked." I knock once and enter Peter's room.

He looks like a mess.

He has wrapped himself in his blanket, laying in a fetal position with his tear streaked face smooshed in his pillow. He looks up at me with puppy eyes and says nothing.

I take a seat on his bed, he shifts to give me some room. "You've really freaked up."

Peter frowns and a tear drops onto the pillow. "I know, please don't remind me."

Silence.

"So what the hells been going on with you Peter?" I finally say. _I swear if this boy lies to me._

He mumbles something under his breath and turns away from me.

_Time for a different approach_

"Peter, I know you like Lani."

I can hear him get stiff. "How do you know?" He turns his body towards me, sitting up.

I'm definitely rolling my eyes at that, it's extremely obvious to everyone except Lani. "Peter there are a million reasons why; you stare at her all the time, you get all tongue tied around her, she's the only one who you have let wear your suit, you text her way more than the rest of us, and Ned has told me how much you talk about her... that is until three mont ago." I give him a knowing look, he doesn't meet it and his eyes stay glues on the door.

"I know what this is leading to. I know I've been an ass."

"Wanna tell me why?"

"I am in love with Lania and so is Ned. And I'm also very, very sure she likes him too."

This is when I bust out laughing. Only Peter could take a perfectly platonic friendship and get so paranoid. Ned and Lani are so deep in each other's friendzone it's kinda funny, they could be cousins.

He looks very confused at my reaction, brows furrow.

"Oh my gosh Peter, no just no. They don't like each other, they are just friends."

"How do you know that's true?" He questioned

"Well for starters Lani tells me almost everything to a somewhat annoying extent. On many occasions she has said Ned is like a brother to her, and lots of other things. The real question is why would you think he likes her?"

His eyes went to the ceiling I assume trying to think of some reasons. "She holds his hands a lot, she texts him a lot and all this kissy or heart emojis, they littering have pets names for each other, she is always picking him up when we hangout, etc."

I guess I could see where he is coming from, having a male mind and all. "Peter, those are just things girls do with guy best friends!"

"Ah ha! But she doesn't do it to me! That means something!" He said in a matter a fact tone. He crossed his arms and gave me a "I won" look.

But he had put me in a predicament. I strongly suspect why she didn't, but I don't know for absolute certain. And if I'm wrong and I tell Peter that she likes him, and she doesn't that would be very, very bad. Lani is almost as obvious as Peter, which just makes this whole thing more ridiculous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! I really enjoyed writing this one let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed some cute Pelan moments. I probably need to find a new ship name! Homestretch people, only a couple more chapters. It going to be sad, but I need break! Sorry if there were any mistakes I missed, im kinda drunk right now as I'm doing the final edits. hehe :)) happy reading.

**Lani's POV**

"Still friends?" Peter held out is pinkie finger.

I rolled my eyes and smiled at him. "Yes Peter, still friends."

After talking with Ned, I assume Peter talked with MJ, me and Peter made up. It was nice to finally find out what had been bugging Peter. I felt bad I wasn't able to be completely honest with him, but there was no way I was going to tell him I like him.

_"It was around late April two years ago when uncle Ben died. Around May-haha the month not Aunt- uh you know what I mean- I found some of his old stuff, and... my parents stuff too while I was cleaning the attic. It just brought up some old memories and its been hard on May-Aun- never mine, since he has been gone, you know financially. Sometimes I feel like everyone I care about goes away; my parents, Ben, um-Liz. And I guess I've been taking it out on you and Ned."_

Everything he said made my heart hurt. Peter almost never talks about Ben, like ever, so to hear him talk about him meant something. I couldn't stop thinking about him saying, "Everyone I care about goes away." because I knew I too, would be going away soon. The guilt lay on the pit of my stomach and wouldn't go away, it felt like I had eaten a rock. It was all I could think about now and it made me hate myself. I felt evil, I knew Peter would probably feel betrayed. I knew how he felt when Liz left. Obviously it is going to be different because he doesn't like me, but I'm one of his best friends.

We have grown up together, I helped him when he would get upset about his parents, and I remember the night Ben died and he called me and just cried for hours. I remember staying over and just holding his tired, sobbing body until he finally fell asleep. Would he hate me if I left? Right after he told me people leaving him hurt the most? I know I will hate myself. Tears rolled down my cheek onto the pillow.

I'm guessing tonight will be the first nights of many for me crying myself to sleep.

I don't know how but a few hours later I drifted off to sleep full of nightmares.

**Peter's POV**

I let out a sigh of relief as I closed the door to my room. _Me and Lani are good, still friends._ But I was hit with guilt soon after.

_I lied straight to her face._

To be fair not everything I said was a lie; I did miss Uncle Ben sometimes, in the beginning it had been super hard on May and I financially, and I have to admit sometimes it **does** feel like the people I care about leave me.

The last bit haunts me sometimes, so like I said, not all of it is a lie. I have no idea what I would do if anything happened to May, Lani, Ned, or MJ. Though, I think I have more control and experience over my powers, stuff happens sometimes that you can't control. But gosh, I don't know what would I would do if anything happened to Lani. She was actually my main support system right when Uncle Ben died. I remember the night it all happened, I remember calling her and just crying. I was in too much pain to be embarrassed. Even if I wasn't I knew she wouldn't judge me, because she is the sweetest person I know. She just listened, and told me everything is going to be ok. Then ten minutes later she was at my door.

I remember every detail of that night

_I was sitting in my bunk bed when I heard a knock on my bedroom door; hesitantly, I opened it. Standing in front of it was Lani, tears cascading down her face. As soon as she saw me she wrapped her arms around me, holding me tight. We just stood there for what seemed like hours._

_"I'm so sorry Peter." She whispered, letting go of me. Two big, blue eyes gazed into mine. "What can I do?"_

_I could barely get out anything, I had been crying too hard. I remember her shushing me in a motherly tone, telling me its ok. She took my hand and sat me down on the bed. We laid down, my head on her shoulders, I cried as she stroked my head. Her voice was soft as she began to tell me how she had dealt with her grandfather's death._

_"I know its not the same, you were closer with Ben, but I hope it helps."_

_I sniffed pitifully and nodded._

_After that she got under the covers, turning towards me. It was then, looking into her ice blue eyes, that I thought "maybe liked Lania May Kahale more than a friend." She made me feel safe, loved and comforted. I studied her face, every inch of it was perfection; from her long, thick lashes, her soft, plump lips with that crooked smile, and her button nose. How had I not like her till now? Well I guess it was a gradual thing. I remember thinking over the events of that month, noticing things about her more unintentionally. Like how disappointed I was when she couldn't make it to the movies the week before that, way more disappointed then I would be if Ned or MJ missed it._

_"I'm uh going to sleep now, are you staying?" I asked, not really knowing what to do._

_"I don't want you to be alone right now." Her words had made feel peace._

_I nodded and then turned to lay on my back. But to my surprise had she propped herself up some, kissed my forehead, and then snuggled onto my chest, wrapping her arms around my torso. Feeling the pit of sadness in my stomach get smaller I drifted off to sleep._

Remembering all of that made the guilt of lying to her sit heavier on my heart. There was no way I was going to tell her how I really felt then, maybe some day. But maybe Michelle was right about her and Ned just being friends, I mean tonight she cuddled with me, and that night she did too. _But wouldn't that prove that I'm also friendzoned?_ I groaned. Sometimes I let myself have a little bit of hope that I'm her friend without actually being friendzoned, but maybe tonight I was.

I looked at my alarm clock 2:34 a.m. I didn't really even need to go to sleep now because we would leave for the Santa Monica Pier tomorrow at around dinner time. So I stayed up a little longer, thinking about Lani, until I finally fell asleep.

\---

Lani's POV

"Dinner is here guys!" I called up the stair after I heard the knocking on the door.

After I had grabbed the food and thanked the Postmates employee, I brought it to the kitchen. As I was setting in on the counter, I heard loud footsteps quickly stomping down the stairs. Peter came running down, he hopped the railing and landed on the ground. But he didn't quite stick the landing and stumbled back a bit, grabbing onto the railing.

"Um, nice entrance." I said half laughing.

He straightened up, and walked over to me.

His hair was perfect, I could tell he used some product in it because it was extra wavy today. Each curl looked as though it was individually set in the right place. Instead of is usual humorous but nerdy science joke t-shirts, he was wearing a burnt red Hawaiian button down. He had a nice black belt, tan shorts, and white Adidas. As he stepped closer I could smell the nice scent of colon.

_What has gotten into him?_

"Haha, thanks." He said.

He went over to the counter and grabbed a slice of pizza and some salad, and then sat down at the island. I could barely take my eyes off him, he looked so handsome.

_Man we need to get into arguments more often._

I had to look away before he caught me ogling him. And soon after MJ and Ned came into the kitchen.

"Daaang Peter, you look fresh!" said Ned.

Peter laughed, it was angelic. "Thanks Ned."

We all sat down and ate our dinner, talking a bit but mostly eating. And shortly after we all piled into the Caroline and headed to the Pier.

As we were driving I was thinking over the trip, this and the Hollywood sign would be our last destinations. There had been a few hiccups but overall I would say its been a great summer vacation. But again still majorly depressed I wouldn't be able to spend the rest of it with them; it was only July 28th. But I tried to get moving out of my head and instead thought about all the cool things we got to do. The beach was amazing, I loved being able to surf and it made me laugh thinking about Peter falling off his board when I was teaching him. Then there was all the cool restaurants we went to, it was all so fancy and we couldn't have afforded any of it- god bless you Mr. Tony Stark. It actually was kind of hard to get to, but we had managed to get to the ruins of Mr. Stark's mansion. It had become a sort of tourist attraction and people were charging us to get it. We flashed them J.E.B, which had turned into and acronym for Just Eating Booty (that happened some time at 3 a.m., but they were unimpressed. But once Peter FaceTimed Tony himself they instantly let us in. It was cool, but there wasn't a whole lot of things for us to do safely. Next had been Disney Land, which despite that being when the whole argument started, it ended up being really fun. And I'm kinda glad to have finally talked to Peter about everything, he seemed to be fine. He was kinda just staring out the window in the passenger seat.

"You good Pete?" I asked glancing at him.

He kinda shook his head, maybe shaking it out of a trance, and looked back at me.

"Did you say something?"

I flashed a crooked smile, "Are you ok, or just thinking?" I asked.

His mouth made an "O" as he started to say something, but stopped and paused before talking again. "Oh, I-um was just thinking." he said, weirdly red began to spread across his cheeks and ears.

"Are you sure you're ok?" I said still smiling, finding his awkward and tongue-tide self adorable. _Wonder what he's been thinking about to get him red like that? Michelle maybe. ugh._ My smile dropped slightly at the thought.

"Yeah I'm great. I was um-just thinking about what we were all going to do today."

_Yeah sure Peter..._

"Well I'm glad you are excited." I said flatly and continued to I stared at the road.

Soon after, we got close to the Pier and I looked for a good parking spot which was extremely hard to find. Finally after circling the parking lot, I snagged a semi-close one right as someone pulled out.

**Michelle's POV ******

****

"Ok everyone got there wallets and phones in case we get split up?" Ned said in a mischievous tone. 

I rolled my eyes. _If he ruins the plan imma kill him._

****

The plan was to somehow lose Peter and Lani so that they could be alone. Its step one of Ned's plan to get Peter and Lani to be together. He calls it, The Guy in the Chair: Getting Peter Laid Addition. But hopefully all the Ferris wheel, and romantic lighting of the Pier at night will finally make them come to their senses. Probably not though, they are pretty stupid for being two teenage geniuses. More like oblivious, really, really oblivious. Me and Ned knew exactly when Lani started liking Peter, and then soon after when Peter started liking Lani. I'm pretty sure we knew when he liked her before he did. 

****

Weirdly Ned had an urgency to the plan, kept saying that _"We don't have a lot of time"_ or _"We have to do this now."_ and then wouldn't tell me why. Whatever, I'll figure it out soon. 

****

\--- 

****

**Peter's POV**

****

Once we got to the Pier Lani skipped off to one of the churro stands her ponytail bounced with her. We all walked to follow her. 

****

Gosh I need to stop staring at her, but at this point it was getting hard. First off, she makes anything she wears automatically adorable. But she was wearing a long white floral dress, that flowed but was fitted in... geez I sound like a creep. It was fitted in the right spots, ok!? Her hair was in a simple ponytail but it made it easy to see her face, so that's a plus. She wasn't really wearing any make-up as far as I could tell, her tan skin glowing in the sun. Oh my gosh, her smile. She turned towards us, four churros in hand, with the biggest smile on her face. It might have been the beating sun, but it made me feel like I was melting. 

****

"And here is your churro Peter!" she said. handing it to me, she gave me a wink. 

****

_Shit I feel like I'm back in middle school_ I thought, looking down. 

****

"Oh thanks." I said slightly absentmindedly. 

****

I felt a tap on my arm. I turned to see Ned with a fanny pack in his hand. 

****

"Dude, here. But you need to get a hold of yourself." he just shook his head at me. 

My face was burning up, I knew I was blushing so hard; gosh this is embarrassing. But I grabbed the Fanny pack anyways. Thinking it probably wouldn't help to walk behind her, I jogged forward to catch up with her. 

_Ok Peter stop being creepy_

We all ate and walked down the pier, not quite hungry yet, having just ate dinner maybe an hour and a half ago. Not to mention the churros. 

"Oh my gosh guys we have to try that roller-coaster, it looks so fun!" Lani squealed pointing to an orange coaster close by. 

I looked over at Ned and Michelle, who were behind us. Ned had a grin on his face as he looked at Michelle. 

_Whats that about?_

"Hey, you guys go ahead and wait in line, Michelle and I need to go to the bathroom. We will, uh get in line with you guys later." I raised my eyebrows but Ned just smiled innocently back. 

"Uh yeah... sure." I said not really convinced, but that would mean I would get some alone time with Lani. 

"Ok see ya'll in a bit!" said Lani, she turned towards the ride. 

Grabbing my hand she motioned me forward, "Come on Peter, the line is getting longer!" 

We ran over to the growing line. _Oh gosh, why do my hands have to sweat like this._ But it seemed like thinking about my hands sweating made it worse. But once we reached the line she didn't drop my hand. _Whats happening?_ I looked down at her, but she was looking straight ahead, so I did the same. I was kind of glad she wasn't looking at me or she would have seen the stupid grin that wouldn't leave my face. 

_Please don't let go, please don't let go._

\--- 

The ride was fun, not the best roller coaster I've been on, but Lani thought it was amazing. Then again, she is pretty easy to please. But we both were hesitant to get on it at first, not seeing MJ or Ned anywhere. We ended up agreeing on meeting up with them after the ride and maybe go again. But walking off the ride, it was clear that they were not here as we had expected. The sun was beginning to set, which meant that soon it was going to be really hard to find them. 

Um, how about we call them." I suggested. "I'll call Michelle, you call Ned." 

Lani mumbled something under her breath, but flashed a smile that may have been forced. "Sure, I'll call Ned." 

_Hm weird._

They both went straight to voicemail about ten seconds after it began to ring. Which told me that they themselves had hung-up. _What the heck?_

"Maybe they are making out somewhere. Or maybe they want us to make-out, I mean its pretty romantic here." She said laughing. 

The way she said that and looked at me caught me off guard. Her eyes were almost pleading, and a slight grin peeked from her mouth. And a thought that had never come in my head, planted itself. 

_Does Lania... like me? Does she want me to make out with her!?_

\--- 

**Lani's POV**

_Ok tonight is the night I'm not holding anything back. You are going to flirt with Peter! You are going to hold his hand, say maybe suggestive things to him, but all in a low-key way._

I had given myself this pep talk on the way to the Pier, but saying things and doing them were two different things. I had managed to do two of the things, hold his hand, and say a suggestive thing. The problem was, he made no reaction to either of the things. All he did at my making out comment was laugh and say "Haha yeah." I could tell he didn't really know what to say. Maybe I'm being too low-key. Or maybe Peter knows what I'm doing and he likes Michelle so hes uncomfortable by it. 

_Shit, please don't let that be true._

Ok, I've done things to maybe make it seem like I'm interested, I'm doing one more thing and the backing off. Hopefully he will retaliate... hopefully. 

We had decided to walk around a bit to look for Ned and MJ, but we didn't have any success. We ended up deciding to leave them some voicemails of a time and place to meet, and then we went off to a couple more rides. 

We walked side by side in silence, but not uncomfortable silence. I glanced up at his face, just admiring it. He really was a great looking guy, not sure why everyone at our school just saw him as nerdy Peter. Sure he was a bit nerdy, but there was no denying his good looks. He glanced back at me, and I quickly turned away. It was getting embarrassing. Just the sheer amount not times I was staring at Peter, more embarrassing when he caught me. 

_Those shorts really do something for his ass._

He was walking a bit in front of me so I got a great view. _Shit am I objectifying him? I'm a terrible feminist._

So after one last look as his ass and biceps, I took a couple quick steps forward to completely catch up with him. 

**~One Hour Later~**

"Hey, how about we end it with the Ferris wheel and then meet MJ and Ned at the car?" Peter suggested. 

"Yeah sure" I nodded. _This could be good._

There wasn't really a line so the worker ushered us on and we took our seats. 

I had never been on a Ferris wheel, but some how it was more scary then a roller coaster. I mean with a roller coaster you are strapped in, but on here you have to just hold on and hope you didn't fall. The top was honestly high enough to be fatal. 

I looked over the edge, a nervous expression on my face. I inched towards Peter, "It's a lot higher than I thought it would be, and there are like no seatbelts." 

He looked down at me, he looked scared too. "Yeah-um here I-I can um... Its-its fine I've got you." he sounded so nervous it was actually funny. 

But it stopped being funny when he put his arm around me, a calming wave washed over me. 

"Oh-um-uh th-thanks Peter." I slightly leaned into him, took a big breath, put my head on his shoulder, and wrapped my arm around his torso. 

The same position we were in right before we fought. Remembering the reason we had stopped I reached into my purse and put my phone on silence. _No Flash to ruin anything tonight, just me and Peter._

\--- 

"Hey guys how was your night?" Michelle said. 

We had finally found MJ and Ned sitting in the back of the van. 

"Where we you guys?" I wasn't really complaining. I love both Ned and MJ, but it was nice to have some alone time with Peter. 

"Oh you know around. We didn't know our phones were on silent, and we were just having so much fun we forgot about you guys." Ned lied, it was very easy to tell sometimes. 

"You forgot about us for four hours?" Peter said, his eyebrow was raised in suspicion. 

"Yep, well lets get home!" He closed the back of the van, quickly before we could say anything. 

We all piled into the car, Ned getting into the front seat, which I welcomed. That is until Michelle and Peter began loudly laughing in the back seats. They whispered to themselves laughing every now and then, just often enough to keep me in a steady stream of annoyance. I felt guilty being annoyed, but It was kind of hard. They both are my friends and I have no future with Peter so why can't they be together. But my blood couldn't help from boil when Michelle, scooted closer to him, showing him something on her phone. 

Normally this wouldn't bother me... as much as it did now, but since me and Peter had just gotten finished snuggling on the Ferris wheel, I was left a bit confused. Did he like me or her? I'd say there are more instances of Peter with her than me. It makes sense, that girl is built like a model with her long muscular legs. She had about nine inches on me, how am I to compete. 

"You good Kahale?" Ned asked, probably noticing me staring angrily at the road. 

I snapped out of it, and nodded. _Ok Lani, this is the last couple of days, lets make it count._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, but I know it was a little boring, next ones wont be I promise. ;)


	9. Chapter 9

The month flew by, too fast, way too fast. I never wanted it to end, I couldn't let it. But I had done all I could by savoring each moment, making it a memory, and take lots of pictures. Some times I wish I could stop time, or rewind it. But before I knew it, we were hiking to the Hollywood sign-the last destination on the trip.

"Oh my gosh this is taking *huff* forever" Ned gasped.

"I know, it really didn't seem that high," I said agreeing with Ned.

"Maybe because we stopped eight times in the past twenty minutes!" Said Peter.

"Well not everyone has super strength or super abs." Said Ned, giving Peter a playful grin.

Seeing as it was just up ahead, we decided to make it fun by racing to it. Or course Peter won, MJ after him, then Me and Ned. Not that I am out of shape or anything, its just Peter and MJ are crazy fast. Once we were to the sign I unpacked the picnic we brought and we settled in. I laid down a stereotypical red, checkered blanket, and a basket full of sandwiches and lemonade. Smiling, I stood back to admire the picturesque setting.

"The sun should be going down in about 10 minutes." I said looking at my watch. I had butterflies in my stomach from pure excitement. Getting up from the blanket, I pulled out my camera. "Say cheese!" 

It was a great picture, the natural lighting hitting just right and giving everyone a nice golden hour. They all looked stunning. And the Hollywood sign showing up nicely in the distance was a great background. Though, didn't matter so much where we were, only who I was with. Dread always found its way into the happiest moment, slowly stalking in, then it seeped through. Like blood, it stained any happy emotion. I could only think of how little time I had left with the only people that make me happy. No longer feeling a happy yellow, but bright red. I didn't let it show up on my face with them. It was getting exhausting and only makes me think about it more, making it all worse. It definitely was self sabotage. 

We silently ate our sandwiches. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was peaceful and much needed. We watched the people walking round us, taking pictures of their own. Families, couples, and groups of friends all enjoying the beautiful scenery. Soon after the sun began to set. 

"Hey guys, I'm going to go over there to get some good pictures of the sunset." I pointed to a spot just a little bit further down the sign. 

They all nodded and continued chatting.

I love sunsets, I try to take a picture of one every time I'm outside for one. I have about 150 of them in my room. Some on the wall, some in the photo book I keep beside my bed. Its called "Why Frown When You Have These?" I know it's kind of a mouth full, but it's filled with sunsets and pictures of MJ, Ned, Peter, and even some of Flash. I started it on the Decathlon trip in our sophomore year, and I've regularly put pictures in it since then. Like the name states, I look at it when I'm sad. It's a reminder of all the good things I have in life. I know I will be thankful to have it when I'm some where in Indiana far away from them.

I walked up the path, not too far away from where we were seated. "Wow, it's beautiful." I smiled at the orange and scarlet sky. I stepped back and looked at it, trying to get the best angle. Once I was satisfied, I snapped a couple of pictures on my digital before taking out my Polaroid. 

I began waving the picture, it wasn't yet visible, when I felt a tapping on my shoulder. I turned to see Peter, but as soon as our eyes met, he looked down at his feet. 

"I bet you got some good pics, its really beautiful out here." he said. He looked back at the setting sun, a slight grin on his face. 

I smiled, looking too. "It really is." 

"Just like you." I inhaled sharply in surprise. 

I was taken aback but I managed to get out an "Oh, thank you." 

He stayed looking ahead, so I did too, not really knowing what to do. Or honestly, what that meant. Peter looked at me and took his hand in mine. My chest felt like my heart was going to beat right out of it. 

I frowned This can't happen, I'm leaving for Indiana in a week. What about Michelle?

"Peter, what are you doing?" I trying to make a disapproving tone.

He must have caught on because his expression dropped, and he looked thoroughly embarrassed. "Um, can't a friend hold another friends hand?" he looked sheepishly at me. 

"Its ok, they can... friend." At first I felt sorry, maybe Peter did like me, and now I'm friendzoning him. But then I thought over the car ride back from the Pier. Michelle's uncharacteristic giggles, her laying legs in his lap, and them talking the entire way home. If there was anyone who was friendzoned, it was me.

But still, Peter was confusing the crap out of me. One moment he was all cuddly and holding my hand, and then the next doing the same thing with Michelle or being angry at me! I had felt a roller coaster of emotions, and I'm not sure if I'm ok with that. I thought over everything, all the moments that I felt on top of the world with him and then on the bottom. He's honestly playing with mine and Michelle's emotions! Calling me beautiful one moment and then the 'cant a friend hold another friend's hand?' bullshit. 

I let go of his hand, maybe a little to forcefully, but I didn't regret it. My emotions running too high. I crossed my arms.

Peter looked down at me, "Is everything ok L?" he said. His cheeks were flushed, I couldn't tell if it was guilty felt, or second-hand embarrassment.

I tried to silence it, stick to my guns. "Yeah Peter everything is so great." I said in a sarcastic tone. 

Am I being petty? No, Peter has been so wishy washy. With everything going on with us and my life, he should know I need him to be straight with me. 

He studied my face, "Are you sure because you don't see-"

"Lets just go back to Ned and Michelle." 

"Are you-um o-ok." he followed me back to the blanket.

Angry thoughts bubbled and stirred in my mind. Peter is such an ass, not just to me but also to Ned! What did Ned do to him? Did he apologize to him? Why would he be best buddies with MJ and at odds with me and Ned? That doesn't match up to the whole uncle Ben thing! MJ is always saying sarcastic comments and making fun of him, yet he isn't snapping at her. Then me and Ned, who don't do anything to him, get yelled at. 

"Woah, you guys ok?" Michelle probably noticed the uncomfortable look on Peter's face, and I'm sure I looked furious. 

"Yeah, we are awesome." I said with more sarcasm.

"Sure sounds like it." Ned mumbled.

Silence filled the air, much different from the previous and comfortable silence. This was awkward, uncomfortable silence that made your underarms itch from sweating nervously, the kind that made you shift in your seat, eyes glancing anywhere but the person who shared your silence. It was annoying silence.

"Ok, why don't we leave, it's getting dark already so let's just go." I said getting up. 

They all murmured in agreement, I'm sure Ned and Michelle were confused, Peter just looked anywhere but my direction. This only fueled my rage. 

I angrily cleaned up the blanket and put away the food. And we all walked to the car.

Ned's POV

I leaned over to Peter once Lani huffed off. 

"Dude what the hell did you do?" I swatted his side.

He dodged it, and frowned back at me, looking pretty upset. "I have no idea. I thought I was- and then she was like- so then I- but then she got mad." he tried to explain.

"Oh thanks, I totally get it now." 

"Sorry, I'm just trying to process everything." He looked ahead at Lani, some how his pitiful face drooped even more. 

I patted him on the back "Just explain what happened, I'm sure it will help you process." 

He nodded "I went over to her while she was taking picture. I called her beautiful and-"

"Wait you just walked up to her, and called her beautiful?" I seriously hoped he didn't do that, but I doubt that would make Lani angry. 

"No, no! We were talking about how the sunset was beautiful and I said 'Like you' or something like that." 

"Wow Peter that's pretty smooth, but that's not why she is pissed, right? I mean, its super cheesy but not that bad so..."

"No that's not why, well I don't think so, but I honestly don't know." 

Poor Peter, he is not a ladies man like I am.

"So after I said that, it looked like she took it well so I um... held her hand." I gasped jokingly, Peter glared at me. "I saw her smile at first, so I was like 'Yes this is amazing and like super romantic.' Honestly Ned I was kinda hoping to kiss her then and there."

"Well that obviously didn't happen" I smirked and Peter swatted at me. "Wait! Dude, did you kiss her? Peter did you kiss her?" I hoped that wasn't the reason she got upset. 

"No! Will you let me get through the whole story!" I nodded and he continued, "Ok so after I held her hand and it seemed to be going ok, she looked up at me and said 'Peter what are you doing?' she sounded super skeptical so I panicked, like big time. So I pretty much told her it was a friendship hand hold." He put his head in his hands shamefully. 

"So you friendzoned your crush? Wow, smooth move Peter." I mocked.

"I know, I know! I'm an idiot, but here's the thing. She did not take it very well, she said 'ok friend' emphasis on the friend. And then her face did that thing that it does when she is thinking really angry thoughts. I was so scared. After a couple seconds of silence, told me that we should head back to you guys, and stomped off."

I thought over everything he said, it all made sense to me. Lani likes Peter, but Peter is so backwards sometimes. It confuses Lani, so she was asking Peter what the gesture meant and he blew it. She was confused and upset that he didn't share the same feeling, even though sometimes it seems like he does. That, and all the stuff with moving and her parents sent her over the edge. But of course Peter, the most oblivious person on this planet and maybe every planet, doesn't know any of that. And I know Lani doesn't want him to, so what the hell was I supposed to say?

"So what should I do?" he asked, taking me out of my train of thought.

I couldn't take telling him away from Lani. She has to be the one to explain how she feels. "Dude, just ask her." he nodded. 

I hope they get everything worked out, after all, we have three more days left of vacation.

Lani's POV

The hike back to the car was unbearable, Michelle Peter, and Ned all talked amongst themselves while I distanced myself. All I could think of was Peter, I began questioning him, the things he said. Why would he go back and forth like he was? Was it intentional? There were some inconsistencies with his explanation for his attitude. Him being completely fine with Michelle and not Ned or I made it less believable. But it's not like I can confront him about such a sensitive topic, so right not I need to just focus on cooling off. 

We pulled up to the pink house and unloaded the things from the car. I walked inside, trying to block out the chatter of Michelle and Peter, I tried focusing on the tap of my shoes on the hardwood flooring. I tried my hardest to just think about my every move instead of anything that had to do with Peter. Setting the picnic basket on the counter, Istarted gathering my things to head to my room. I guess I focused too much because I seemed to snap out of a trance by Michelle violently tapping my shoulder. 

"Yeah?" I turned my head to look at Michelle, she had a somewhat confused look on her face. 

"We were thinking about going to a movie, do you want to come?" she searched my eyes, I looked to the ground. "You ok Lani?" 

I put on a fake smile and nodded. "A movie sounds great, just as long as it's not horror." I said with an equally fake laugh. 

"Right..."

From the look of Michelle's face, she was not buying it, but Peter and Ned both looked away when I tried to meet their gaze. Strange.

"We were thinking about seeing Toy Story 4, definitely not a horror movie." 

"Sounds good to me. I'm going to go change, I'll be quick so we can leave." They all nodded and I walked up the stairs. 

Once I got to my room took off my mom jeans and replaced them with sweatpants. Assuming the movie theater would be cold, I also grabbed a yellow cardigan. 

I was kinda glad we were going to a movie, I needed some time to not think. It would be nice to just be mindless. 

I head back down the stairs, I could still feel the tension in the air but we all seemed to me ignoring it. And with that we drove to the movies. 

Peter's POV

Lania seemed to be ok once we got back to the house-granted I only saw her for about one minute. From what I saw she was fine. 

We walked to the car, I opened the passenger seat and she grimaced. Uh oh. I could tell it was a knee jerk reaction because she tried to play it off by scratching her nose. She glanced at me for a second and said nothing. 

So maybe things were not good. What did you do Peter? 

It was a good thing that MJ and Ned were just now getting to the van. I quickly closed the door and opened the sliding backseat door. Hopefully, Ned and MJ didn't catch onto anything. Ned took my place in the passenger seat, they both began talking almost instantly. Buckling my seatbelt, I turned towards MJ who had just put in her AirPods. 

I guess it's gonna be a silent trip. It feels wrong, not being ok with Lani, we've been friends for too long for me to be ok with this. I just need to talk to her, but when? 

My anxious thoughts swirled in my mind, they made my stomach feel queasy. But the movie theater was just up ahead and I would soon be able to take my mind off of everything. 

Third Person POV

Once the movie started Lania began to feel a bit more relaxed. She sat by Ned, who sat by MJ giving her enough cushion from Peter. This made Peter very tense and just about the opposite of relaxed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I have up to chapter 11 on my Wattpad just so ya know. Im also going to re-edit these at a later date.

Michelle's POV

There is most definitely something up with Lania and Peter. Problem is, I have no idea why.

Ok, I know two things; number one he screwed up in some way, number two he needed to talk to Lani. Ned had been on his case, saying stuff like "Dude it's now or never." Or "You need to make things right before we leave or you will regret it." So I'm thinking he knows something I don't, but I can't figure that out. But I just know that time is of the essence... apparently.

\---

"Ok, so operation Guy in the Chair: Getting Peter Laid Addition has had a major set back. How are you planning on fixing it?" I said. 

Peter had just stormed out of the living after Lani left. She has been avoiding him since yesterday after the Hollywood sign. I can't figure out why, but I know Ned knows. 

I inched closer to him on the couch "Why won't you tell me?" I asked annoyed.

"Because if I say some of it, I'll want to say all of it." he put his head in his hands. "I know too much, why do people entrust me with so much knowledge. It's too much power for one guy." he groaned.

I rolled my eyes as his dramatic state. "Dude, isn't that the point of being the guy in the chair? To know everything? Plus we entered the Peter getting laid pact--I do not agree with that stupid name. It means any information you have is legally mine to know." He hesitated, I could tell he was thinking hard. "What do you know, Ned?"

He looked up at me, his eyes watered, "My secret isn't mine to tell." 

"What are you talking about? Leeds, you're about to cry, you have to tell me." I hesitantly put my arm on his back and awkwardly patted it. I'm not really one for comforting people.

He took a big breath and began. "Peter likes Laini, and Lani likes Peter. I know you know, but what you don't know is that Lani thinks Peter likes you and I'm pretty sure that he thinks she and I like each other."

"He does. He does think that, but I didn't know Lani thinks Peter likes me. That's hilarious, but also can't be the whole thing so, keep going." I laugh. Kids are stupid.

"Ok when I tell you this, you cannot let Lani know I told you." his face was serious as he looked into my eyes. "Lani is moving to Indiana a week after we get back." he looked away.

"What. the. fuck." I said, shocked. "Are you serious?" I hoped he wasn't. But he nodded, a tear dropped from his eye. 

Lani has been my friend for so long, I didn't want to even think about her not being here. my eyes began to water, but I pushed my emotions down. "Well, that doesn't explain why she has been upset with him.

Ned explains that because Lani thinks Michelle and Peter like each other, it confuses her when Peter tried to flirt with her. But because Peter thinks that Lani and Ned like each other he is more reserved and stuff with her. And because they both don't want to risk ruining a great friendship and Lani is moving, they haven't told each other how they feel. But this is all silly and could be resolved if they just talked.

"Well, I know our new mission should be to get them to talk."

\----

Lani's POV

I can't believe him, Peter is such a butt. I sit in my room, letting angry thoughts whirl around in my mind. I don't even know what to think at this point. I'm just confused, and it makes me irritated that I'm confused. I take a deep breath and then exhale. I will talk to him eventually, but I'm too pissed.

ding!

I look down at my phone, Peter texted. Speak of the devil.

P: hey, we should talk. 

Ugh, exactly what I didn't want happening at this moment. But let's just rip the bandaid.

L: fine, be in your room in 5 seconds.

I huff and go into the hallway. I walk in without knocking, probably should have though. He looks very surprised. 

I roll my eyes. "What Peter?

He inhales, getting his bearings, "I just want to know what's up. It seemed like we were doing really great. I don't know--um I--I" he stumbled over his words "I had a really nice time at the Pier and then the Hollywood sign and then you just started acting weird an-"

"What? Are you kidding Parker? I have been acting weird? Peter, you have been kind of an asshole for two months! Off and on, somedays I feel like we are best friends and other times I feel like you hate me! And then you are weird with Ned too and all lovey-dovey with Michelle!" Peter's face was shocked and confused. I usually don't outburst like this but so far he has brought this out of me twice. So, I kept going "Oh, and at first I bought in the whole lie you fed me, but that doesn't explain the whole Disney flip out. Or when Flash called, or that one time you flipped out when Ned called. You get upset at us but have no problem with Michelle, what is up with that? Did we do something to you? Why are you so bipolar?"

His face was red as he began yelling back "What? I-- what? That's-- that's not true! I get upset with Michelle too! I told you-" he started.

"Oh save it, Peter!" I bellowed. I will not let this boy lie straight to my face. "You snuggle up to her and randomly turn on the rest of us. What the fuck is wrong? Just tell me!" I raised my voice even louder. Not caring if Ned of MJ heard anything.

"Well what about you and Ned?" my mouth dropped in shock, "You guys are together all the time. You talk about me and Michelle, but you and Ned are worse!" he waved his arms in the air as he spoke. His face slightly contorted as he yelled angrily at me. We were both so full of emotions. He continued. "Whatever, you guys are dating, it's fine, but don't get onto me not getting upset with Michelle. You were upset with me and gave Ned special treatment so it's no different!" 

I shook my head. "What the hell, there is so much incorrectness in that statement! I haven't been an ass so no need for special treatment. Plus Ned and I are not dating." 

His face dropped, the anger seeping out. "You're... you're not?" he asked, much quieter 

I shook my head, "No, just friends" I replied, much less heated than before. There was silence. "So, do you like Michelle?" I asked timidly.

"No, I don't! I never said I did," he said a matter a factly. 

"Well, I never said I liked Ned." I sassed back.

"Oh, it's so obvious!" His voice rose, and he rolled his eyes. Apparently not buying anything I was saying.

"So are you and Michelle!" I yelled back.

"Ok, yelling isn't going to get us anywhere. You don't like Ned and I don't like Michelle." we nodded and both looked to the ground. Slightly shameful of our childlike outburst. But it wasn't long before I felt his eyes on me and I looked into his deep brown eyes. "You like Flash, right?"

"Omg Peter, how many times do I have to explain to you that Flash and I are just friends." I huffed. 

"Are we just friends?" I inhaled in slight shock, definitely not expecting him to say that. And the look on his face said he really didn't mean to. His face full of regret once he looked at my beet-red face.

We said nothing, but my face dropped. I don't want to be just friends.

"You tell me, Parker."

"I'm in love with you Lania."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAHHH!! Ok so smut warning, also it's my first time writing smut so... I'm sorry in advance. But omg one more chapter to go, because my OCD won't let me end on an odd number but there is not enough left in book one to make a chapter 14. Just kinda continuing where we left off.

Lania's POV

I wasn't sure what I wanted him to say but I sure wasn't expecting that. My head snapped up at him, eyes wide. And then he stepped closer, and closer. His hands went on my face, I shivered a bit at the sudden contact as he leaned in. I knew what was happening, but I just couldn't believe it. He leans in, almost cautious it felt like everything was in slow motion. I felt his breath against my face. He was so close I almost couldn't feel my legs. 

Then he kissed me.

It felt like my whole body was on fire, I moved my hands to the back of his neck feeling his curls. His lips were softer than I imagined, than I dreamed. My mind almost went numb, all I could think about was Peter. Lips moved rhythmically, his hands which were by his side, moved to my waist. His touch was gentle, and a bit hesitant but it made me feel safe and warm. Kissing Peter felt like a lucid dream, like it wasn't even real. Like it would all go away soon. But it also felt real, feeling his body against mine felt real and right. 

His hands on my waist pulled me into him and I let out a sigh that sounded a bit too much like a moan than I had intended. But in reply, he opened his mouth more to deepened the kiss. He tasted faintly of mint. 

Had he planned this or just brushed his teeth like regular?? But I didn't dwell on that. His hands moved further down my back till he reached my butt. No longer hesitant he firmly grabbed it. I let out another moan, moving my hands up and down his brunette waves. No longer did my whole body feel on fire, just one spot and I knew at that moment I needed Peter. And as I felt his bulge increase I knew he had the same idea.

"Peter" I moaned. 

His lips kiss swollen lips left mine. He looked at me in the eyes, I knew he was asking. In reply I met his lips again, craving the minty taste of his mouth. 

He lifted my thighs, holding me to him. I was greatful he had our argument in his room so close to his bed. He claimed onto the bed and my lips never left his as I straddled his lap. 

I felt a sudden chill as his hands went up my shirt slowly inching to my bra. His hands went up and down inside my shirt. I began rocking, moving my hips to create friction as we continued kissing, he let out a loud moan of delight. Quickly he stopped kissing and put his hand over his mouth.

"Oh my gosh, that was so gross." His cheeks were red with embarrassment. 

I laughed "It was actually really hot, and I kinda make you do it." But after hearing him once I knew I desperately wanted to hear him do it again. 

I gave him a mischievous grin and began rocking again, I pushed harder down on his growing bulge. His mouth parted as he exhaled. 

"Holy fuck, don't stop" his head went back as his hips pressed into mine. 

Seeing him like this was making me extremely wet. Increasing my speed I let out a moan. Continuing to rock I removed my shirt, and instantly regretted it. Just moments before I felt alive, sexy even, but now I felt ugly and gross as anxiety kicked in. I became hyper aware of how I looked. Instinctively I covered my stomach.

"Sorry I-" 

"You're so fucking hot" to my surprise he began kissing my neck, I shivered at the new sensation. 

He stopped only for a second to remove his shirt and holy cow, his abs were on full display as he breathed heavily. Kissing went to sucking and a third moan left my lips, which only seem to egg him on as he went from my neck to my collar bone, to in between my breasts. I arched my back, my breathing increased with my excitement. 

He definitely surprised me with the speed of undoing my bra, before he pulled it off he looked up at me "you're good to go further? Like all the way?" 

I nodded and he began massaging my breasts I gasped. He smiled, seeing my reaction and began kissing around my nipple, teasing me. I began massaging his bulge as he went from kissing to sucking. He flicked his tongue over my hard nipple I let out a gasp, that seemed to startle him.

"Did I do that wrong?" His face was so red with embarrassment. 

"No, you're doing everything really right." He continued.

"Uh yeah, you too" His breath quicker as I undid his pants. 

I'm pretty sure this was Peter's first time I thought, as he continued to lap my nipple, with his other hand he began massaging the other breast and switching from that to kissing me. Not that he was doing it wrong, but he has never had a girlfriend or anyone like that. It definitely was my first time. I was glad it was with Peter. 

Things escalated quickly from there, now feeling sure how I wanted this night to end. I took off my skirt, not that it was preventing much. I pulled down his pants and began pumping his hard member. His breath quickened and he threw his head back. "Shit." I bent over here goes nothing and put him in my mouth. He shivered and moaned, grabbing the bed sheets, and then my hair to move it out of the way. As I continued my head bobbed up and down faster and faster, his toes curled. After a couple of minutes he tapped my shoulder lightly "Stop." He said quietly "stop for a second." He said much louder.

I could hear his breath quicken when I stopped pumping . "Are you ok, what did I do?" 

He looked down, "I just didn't want to um, finish then." I nodded breathing in deeply, I was beyond nervous for what I knew was next. He pulled down my black panties and opened his mouth to say something but he didn't. We were both completely exposed, equally as awkward and nervous. "Mind if I.." he lifted me off of him and onto the bed before getting on top of me.

"You ready?" He said hovering over me, I was extremely greatful he kept checking up on me. I was nervous out if my mind.

"Yes" 

The pain was almost unbearable, but it felt indescribably good at the same time. I winced. And cried out in pain and pleasure. He was huge.

"Are you ok? What's wrong?" Peter paused a worried expression in his face. 

"It's ok, it just hurts a little, your kinda big."

"Oh" he laughed awkwardly "keep on going? We can stop if you want!"

"No gosh, Peter please keep on going" I lifted my head to meet his lips.

He continued, slowly. A moan left his mouth between kisses. 

"Holy shit you're so tight." He gasped 

He thrust faster and faster, my back arched. I imagine his superpowers aided him, I knew I was going to be sore tomorrow. He began pumping in and out of me slower but deeper then randomly would speed up. It was driving me insane with pleasure. "Peter" I moaned and leaned up to kiss him.

I felt his hand go down to my clit, lightly stroking it. "Fuck Peter!" My hips bucked into him. He presssed a little harder as his speed continued. He began pumping faster and deeper into me the two sensations were enough to put me off the edge. 

"Oh my gosh Peter. I'm going to-" I started 

"Me too." He interrupted. He moaned as clenched around his dick and orgasmed, eyes fluttering.

He pulled out and he cum on my stomach. And then collapse beside me in his bed.

We were both breathing heavily, not really knowing what to do. My brain couldn't even process what just happened all I felt was pleasure. I lie there next to him catching my breathe.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to clean myself off." I said breaking the silence.

"Oh right, sorry." He said

"No it's fine, it was great."

"Yeah, that was pretty amazing."

And with that, I got up and put on my underwear and Peter's shirt and tiptoed to the bathroom, hopping Michelle or Ned weren't still awake at...

I looked at my watch 9:08. "Well shit, they were definitely awake. Oh my gosh did they hear us?" I thought as I continued down the hall.

Then Michelle poked her head out of her room. I stopped suddenly, like a dear in the headlights I had no idea what to do. 

After she looked at me up and down. "Well, that explains a lot." 

I internally groaned... busted.

"I and Ned thought Peter was watching porn, but I guess that didn't explain the creaking bed." 

"Peter, Peter!" I heard Ned mock in a high pitched voice before laughing.

Heat spread across my face, I was sure I was blushing like mad. I tugged Peter's shirt, attempting to cover more of my exposed legs. "Um, sorry... I-we-he and I"

"Save it, I don't care." And with that, she shut the door leaving me confused. 

But I continued to the bathroom and cleaned myself up. Then suddenly it all set in. 

I had sex with Peter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter :)) I hope you like it! Smut warning but if you don't want to read it, it can be skipped. Happy reading <3

"Shit... SHIT" I whispered loudly in the bathroom. I had planted myself on the toilet; head in hands, full of regret. 

Well, did I regret it? Yes and no. It was amazing, everything I'd hoped for, but...I'm moving. I thought about the possibility of a long-distance relationship mapping it out in my head. My love language is physical touch and of me and Peter would be together we would never last if the beginning of our relationship was long distance. I inhaled thinking of the inevitable. He's going to hate me... I already do. Tears rolled down my face. I wished everything was just normal, that my dad wasn't the way he is and I didn't have to move. Why did I have to fall in love with him? 

I deduced that I had two options, tell them now or when we get home. We had two more days till we got home if I can avoid talking about what I and Peter are for two days I will. Right now all I wanted to do is just be happy for a few more days. 

I got off the toilet wiping my eyes with the collar of his shirt. I inhaled his scent and relief washed over me. I looked at myself in the mirror, my hair a mess but I didn't particularly care. I bit my lip and walked quickly and quietly down the hall back to Peter's room. He was under the covers but staring at the ceiling, he turned his head to me and smiled as he sat up. 

"I wasn't sure if you would come back." He said nervously.

"Of course, Peter." I pulled back the covers and inches closer to him but I was kinda nervous to so I didn't exactly know if he wanted to cuddle. But Peter just had the amazing ability to put me completely at ease with a kiss on the top of my head. I closed my eyes and peacefully slept while fulfilling my dream of being Peter's little spoon. 

\--MJ's POV--

I said I didn't care, but this situation could potentially end in disaster. I know Peter doesn't know Lani is moving, but she needs to tell her. Peter gets attached too quickly, but I'm pretty sure he has liked her for a very long time. Most definitely not a one night stand kind of guy, but then again neither is Lani. But I decided it's 7:02 a.m. and I didn't feel like getting into people's business this early on vacation. But in the back of my mind, I knew shit was going to go down. 

I groaned at the clock at 7:30 a.m. I couldn't fall back asleep so I reluctantly rolled out of the bed and got ready. As I walked down the hall to the staircase I could hear voices and spell breakfast being made, probably by Lani, in the kitchen. Peter chatted happily with her as she made eggs toast and hash browns. I could tell he was blissfully unaware, but Lani told Ned, Ned told me; as much as I wanted her to say something to Peter, I couldn't without making a big mess. But my skin itched as a took a seat next to Peter on the island, it wasn't like me not to speak my mind. Luckily Ned walked down the stairs. 

"Weeelll, well, Weeeeelllll." he said winking at Peter. 

His flushed but he tried to play his terrified look like a confused one. "What?" He glanced at Lani whose face was glued to the eggs she was flipping. 

"Hope you had a rubber." Lani began choking on her own spit. But Ned didn't look up and began casually buttering his toast. 

"Like I said... what are you talking about?" Peter said coughing awkwardly, you could see the panic in his eyes. I just shook my head and grabbed a plate. 

"Ok, you virgins were loud as mess. Don't play dumb you guys totally banged." Ned smirked. 

"Oh my gosh." Peter closed his eyes and sunk his head onto the table in defeat, his cheeks bright red. 

"I need to use the bathroom. Michelle can you um.. the— the eggs." Lani quickly walked out of the room, she hadn't shown her face the entire conversation but when she turned it was easy to see she was extremely embarrassed. 

"Can we not talk about this." He said lifting his head, "I don't even know what we are or anything. We just... had sex." He groaned and put his head back in the counter. 

I met Ned's gaze nervously, I knew he was thinking what I was. The only one who didn't know was the one person who really should know. It's going to fuck him up. 

"I also need to use the bathroom," Ned said suddenly and a bit awkwardly. And then he walked off. Peter raises his eyebrow and looked at me confused. I got up and plated the fried eggs, not looking back at him. 

—Ned's POV—

"Lani I know you're in here, please just open the door," I said knocking for the 50th time. 

"I fucked up Ned." She finally said, her voice cracking like she had been crying. 

I opened the door slightly, she was sitting on the floor, back against the wall with her head in her hands. "Why did I do it?" She said looking up at me as tears streamed down her face.

I sat down next to her on the cool tile floor. "I don't think you should have slept with him, but I understand why you did," I said putting my arm around her. "What you're going through is tough, and I wish you didn't have to move... but the reality is you are and you need to tell Peter. At least tell him before we leave." 

She looked into my eyes and nodded before she got off the ground, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'll do it tomorrow I promise, I just want more time." I nodded, understanding her reasoning. 

—Lani's POV—

We spent the morning packing so we wouldn't have to tomorrow night. The rest of the day was spent riding bikes to the beach, getting shaved ice, eating tocos, and going to the movies. I and Peter hadn't talked but he'd kiss me randomly throughout the day, making my heart flutter before it was dropped like a rock in a bottomless lake. We got back to the house later that night sweaty and tired. Each room had a shower so we all went our separate ways before saying goodnight. 

I couldn't stop thinking about that night. How he felt, how he tasted. A wave of impulse crashed over me, after rinsing off I quickly got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me. I practically ran into Peter's room. He had just slipped his boxers on when I opened the door.

"Holy shit! You know how to kno—" he started but I interrupted him by dropping my towel and pressing my lips onto his. "Mmmph" his eyes widened in shock before he closed his eyes and put his hands on my face. 

I could already feel him on my leg, my fingers hooked onto his boxers. He started walking to his bed, picking me up and putting me down on it. His tongue pressed up against my lips so I opened my mouth to allow him access. He climbed over me as our tongues intertwined. I moaned as he pressed his clothed member near my folds. He pulled down his pants, and with much less hesitation than last time he thrusts into me. 

I threw my head back, gasping his name as he went in and out of me rhythmically. His face was buried in my neck, placing soft kisses along it. I began messaging my clit as he continued to kiss my neck, but it felt like just Peter's moans in my ear was enough to make me cum. Another moan escaped my lips and he pumped faster into me hitting my g-spot. 

My hips bucked "fuck Peter right there!"

He threw his head back and moaned, "shit." He cursed, "you feel so good."

I rubbed my nub faster before clenching my walls as an orgasm washed over me. After a few minutes, I could feel Peter close too before he pulls out pumping his cock with his hands as he came. He leaned down and kissed me, biting my lower lip then collapsing beside me. 

I breathed in deeply, that was better than last time. Less awkward now that we both know what we were doing. Peter, a surprising top. I had always wondered; his shy, awkward self made it hard to tell. But I'd now seen two sides of him. I closed my eyes but snapped them back open when I felt the bed move.

"I wanna try something." Peter said crawling close to the foot of the bed, and before I had time to process I felt his warm, slick tongue flicking my nub. 

"Oh fuck!" I gasped and tensed up, still sensitive from my recent orgasm, the new sensation almost overwhelming. I grabbed Peter's hair as he went back and forth from my clit to inside of me. Pleasure began to overide the pain. He moaned slightly and pushed is tongue in as far as it could go. "Peter, that feels so good!" I moaned. I almost instantly came when he began lightly sucking. I inhaled deeply and tried to calm myself down, but it did nothing when he flicked his tongue quickly over it repeatedly. I moaned his name before my body clenched up and I came in his mouth. 

He rose, smiling and licking his lips "you taste good." He said crawling on top of me kissing me. 

My cheeks reddened _ok my new favorite thing is Peter talking dirty to me._ I thought as I kissed him back. "Can I sleep here again?" I asked breaking the kiss. 

"Yeah I was.. ha actually hoping you'd ask that." He said getting of me and jumping off the bed. He put some pajama pants on while I went to the bathroom. When I came back there was a shirt and boxers on the bed. "You can sleep in those if you want... well I know it's kinda stupid since your room is down the hall but.." 

I smiled and put them on "perfect." And climbed into the bed with him. 

We scrolled through tiktok till 1 am before me both got too tired and drifted off to sleep.

My eyes open suddenly, it was still dark but I instantly was awake. I felt Peter on my back, but instead of feeling comfort I felt guilt. Slowly I inches out from his snuggles and off the bed. I watched Peters sleeping face, so beautiful and peaceful. I watched his chest rise and fall steadily, wanting to do nothing more than to crawl back in that bed with him. But instead, I walked back to my room and sat on my bed. Today (it was 4 a.m.) was our last day, then we would go home. After that I'd have less than a week left and then it's to the cornfields. I signed, grabbing the covers and pulling them down. Goosebumps rose on my skin as I slid into the ice-cold sheets, they almost taunted me as the warmth from Peter and my shared body heat was replaced with a lonely chill. 

_I need to distance myself from him, I messed up by sleeping with him. Maybe it could have ended different if we'd just told each other we liked one another and that was it. Once I move out I can move back to NY and maybe we could have started dating then. But I can't do that now, I don't know what we are but it's not nothing. I hate what I've done._ Tears of stress, regret, shame, and fear rolled down my cheeks. Fear that Peter was going to hate me, I know I'm going to break his heart. I don't know how I'm going to live with myself. 

I rolled to my side and squeezed my eyes shut, the only way I was going to have a good last day was if I got some good sleep. And after what felt like an eternity, I fell asleep.

—3rd POV—

"You cannot be serious!?" Lania gasped smacking Ned on the arm playfully "how have I known you for this long and not known that you toast your bread for pb&j. Like a monster!" 

"It's the only way to do it." Ned said smirking, MJ snorted and shook her head already done with this conversation. 

"Next you're going to tell us you like your mac and cheese cold or something." Peter joked.

"Wait ok, it's actually really good! You guys need to try it." Ned said with a mouthful of jello. 

"You disgust me Ned." Michelle said, smirking at him. She got up dusting the sand from her butt and grabbed a board. "Alright Kahale, show me how to ride this thing." Lani gasped excitedly and picked up her own before grabbing MJ's arm and racing towards the beach. Peter and Ned continued talking, but of a different topic as Lani and Michelle were on the shore practicing balance. 

The sun was beginning to set, Peter looked at the creamy clouds and red ombré sky. Watching as a flock of seagulls flew in the distance. His gaze finally landing on Lani, she laughed as something Michelle said, and cheering when she put her foot in the right place. And finally after high-fiving, her they dived into the water and paddles out to find Michelle a good wave. He could not stop thinking about her not after they slept together, it still felt unreal to him. A lucid dream, a fantasy, day dream but he kept reminding himself it was real. He just wanted to hold her again, he wanted to feel her hair on his chest as he spooned her. She left before he woke up but he didn't think anything of it when he heard the shower going in her room. But it was all Lani could think about, the guilty thoughts had mostly been silenced but it was the end of the day. She planned on telling Peter and Mj once they got home, which was tomorrow. Anxiety swirled in her stomach, she occasionally felt like she was going to vomit. 

—Lania's POV—  
I love sunsets, but I hated seeing this one. The amber sky tormented me with the days end. I would have three more days of travel with them yes, but that would never be enough. 

Michelle, was a natural surfer and picked it up quickly. She actually looked like she was enjoying herself, which made my heart sing. But it was starting to get dark so we left.

——

"You guys, we start senior year in a month. When did that happen?" Peter shook his head taking a bite of his pizza. 

"It happened after a month of vacation." Ned laughed. 

"Wow Cali for a month. How lucky are we!" I cheered. My pizza slice in my mouth as I rummage through the cabinets. We had barley put anything in them, and only a few were used. But I'd hidden a very particular item for our last night.

"What are you doing?" Michelle asked. 

"Looking..." I climbed onto the counter, finally remembering where it was hidden, like an Easter egg hunt. "for this" I hoped down the counter with bottle of sparkling cider. They looked confused at first, maybe thinking it was actual alcohol. "It's not. But we are celebrating our last night here!" I smiled and grabbed plastic cups from the cabinets. "Maybe I should have brought some glasses, doesn't have the same effect." I laughed as I poured each of them a cup. 

Ned held up his solo cup "to... Peter. For making this trip possible." Peter smiled but mumbles something about Tony. "And...to Lani for being a great friend," 

my eyes widened _what was Ned doing?! It makes sense if everyone knew what was happening, but Peter..._

"who always has our backs, makes the best brownies, and gives the best hugs, I remember that one day in 8th where this girl we found who was as nerdy as us ever since that day we've been hooked" he looked into my eyes, I glanced at Peter who was looking a bit confused at Neds sentimental toast, before I glanced back at Ned. "We love you." His eyes were glassy but I knew he wasn't going to cry, I couldn't say the same for me. As my eyes filled with tears I put down my cup and excused myself and ran to the bathroom. 

I wiped my eyes and listened into Ned and Peter talking in the kitchen. I could hear Peter questioning Ned, Michelle chimed in. "He has a right to know, she's let it go too long." My heart sank and my stomach twisted, _she knows... and now she's going to tell Peter_ The stress of the situation made my tears freely flow, I hoped Ned would say something against it. 

"She needs to be the one to say something." He said which made Peter loudly argue.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?!" 

I took a deep breath... _it's now or never_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I under estimated how much I could write so we are doing 14 chapters now! I have super mild ocd so I have to end on an even number lol. I don't know how I feel about this chapter, I feel like this story helped me develop my writing skills but I'm still learning so I will edit it in the future. Some details might be changed and I hate the way I depicted her parents divorce so I want to change some information around. Please comment and GIVE ME KUDOS, it really helps me stay motivated! Thank you for everyone who had commented and given kudos, I really, really appreciate them!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lania tells Peter about her moving and try’s to somewhat salvaged there friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaa I'm very nervous to write this and wow this took a long time. Please enjoy OR ELSE. Also sorry that Lani is such a freaking cry baby like idk why I make her cry in every chapter poor girl. I think it's bc I cry a lot and I forget what a normal response to stressful stuff is lol. She's kinda got a lot going on so I don't blame her. Their last day and it's night time like 12 or 1 am. Also maybe doing more chapters, like more than 14 ><.

"What the hell are you guys talking about!?" Peter yelled, confused and angry. He just wanted to know what was going on. 

"Peter..." they all turned. Lani was standing in the kitchen doorway, tears streaming down her face. "Can we talk...alone?" His face dropped, he didn't know what was going on but whatever it was obviously really bad. 

"I...I guess." 

She turned around and walked upstairs, Peter following quickly behind her. Michelle and Ned looked at each other, but didn't say anything. 

Up in Lani's room, she and Peter were sitting on her bed. She cleared her throat, trying to stay composed though her mind was filled with panic. 

As I took a deep breath I thought. _”This is it, all summer leading up to this moment."_

"Before we start—you have every right to hate me or be super angry. I get that, bu—"

"Lani, just tell me!" Peter shifted in his spot on the bed. He couldn't think of another time he'd need this anxious. 

"Just let me finish," she signed not making eye contact "it's important." Peter nodded reluctantly and she continued. "I understand this is confusing because you have no idea what I'm talking about. I just want you—as I'm saying what I'm going to say—to keep in mind I never meant to hurt you. I understand if you need time, but I need you in my life." Lani looked into Peter's eyes, she could tell he was angry and upset, and she was about to make it worse.

"I'm moving to Indiana a week after we get back to Queens." She looked down at her hands, tears dropped onto them. She could not meet Peters gaze. 

"Wha—you're—mo—what!?" Peter shook his head, his mind going a million miles a minute. It had always been Peter, Ned, Lani and Mj. He'd just thought it always would be. 

Lani continued to stare and her fingers. It was like guilt held her eyes down. "I shouldn't have...I just had liked you for so long and then we...I-"

"So you're just gonna take it back? You can't really do that." Peter sounded angry, so she looked up at him. He had hurt in his eyes which only made her feel more guilty. She deserved everything he could say to her. "So you regret it?"

Her mind was jumbled up, so many words, ways she could say things. She couldn't choose the right way to say it. "No, but yes. Before you say anything just let me explain." She could tell he wanted to say something, shifting on the bed. He was definitely still upset. "I want to be with you Peter Parker. Maybe we could have, if I wasn't moving and we went on an actual date before we slept together. But I was dumb and impulsive, and in love with my best friend so I just jumped... I made the wrong call and I got you hurt. It was so selfish of me and I'm so, so sorry for that." She could barely get the last of it out while she was crying. It hurt, she didn't want anything to end. "I don't want this to ruin our fr-"

"Don't." Peter said almost growling "don't you fucking say 'I want us to still be friends.' You can't do that Lani."

_”Nonononononononon this cant be happening."_ Lani thought as she felt her world crumbling before her. She felt like she was plunging into darkness without Peter, and Ned and Mj. This is what she feared from the very beginning and now it's happened. "I just thought-"

"I can't believe you can't see how selfish that is!" He yelled. MJ and Ned winced downstairs. "You put me through all of this and then take everything away, then think we can 'just be friends'? No, I'm sorry, but that's not gonna happen." He shook his head, and quickly got up from the bed. "I need to get out of here." 

Lania got up to trying to grab his had, desperate to salvage the situation. He flung her hand off his, and burst out of the room. Crumbled to the floor, sobbing, Lania could only think _”I deserve this.”_

Peter grabbed his phone off the kitchen counter Ned and MJ called out for him as he slammed the door. 

"Shit, of all the ways that could have gone that was by far the worst." MJ shook her head. She wasn't quite angry at Lani, but she was getting there. "I'm going after him, you go check on Lani." 

Ned nodded as he called May and headed up the stairs. _"Bubby to the rescue I guess."_ He thought. "Hey May... um things are kinda crap and we need you to fix it." He opened the door to see Lani in her bed, covers over herself, crying in the fetal position. 

"I hate myself." She mumbled. 

"I've got May." Ned said which only made her cry more. 

"I bet May will hate me to! I took her nephew's virginity and then left him. I'm an F-boy!" She rolled so her back was facing Ned.

"You know what May, I'll call you back." Ned said and hung up the phone. "Hey we should talk about it." 

Lani shook her head, "I just need some alone time right now... please." Ned nodded and left the room. 

**—Lani's POV—**

My life has turned to shit. Gosh, I'm so selfish. This whole summer all I've thought about is myself and I'm just now seeing it. All about me and how shitty my life is and how I deserve a good summer. All the while I ruined everyone else's. I hurt the person who means the most to me. But I guess I'm getting the bad karma of it all. And now they don't have to deal with me, so win for them. 

I should have talked to Ned, but I just need to process everything. I need to make it right with Peter, but I honestly have no idea how. He doesn't want to talk or look at me and definitely doesn't want to be my friend. 

I inhaled deeply, but kind of fail because my breath did that crying, shuttering thing. That's when you know you've been crying too much. But, I continue to try to calm myself down. I lay in my bed for what felt like eternity before I decided to sort through how I felt.

_"Ok Lani, worst case scenario." _I sit up in my bed and think _”Peter never talks to you again, Ned and MJ take his side and also don't talk to you. Then you never see them again... the hell?! I thought this exercise was supposed to make people feel better? Now I need to talk to Ned."___

__He was downstairs in the livingroom, I could hear him explaining everything to May who was on speaker phone._ _

__"So then he just stormed out and MJ is still looking for him I guess. She hasn't been answering my messages." He huffed and sat down on the couch, I guessed he had been doing "the Ned pacing"._ _

__"And Lani is still in her room?" May asked. Hearing her voice almost made me cry again, I didn't realize how much I missed her. I think it's because she is usually the one I talk to about this kind of stuff (my life's problems) or Peter, ironically. But I hadn't told her that I liked Peter. I'd told the Parkers pretty much everything else though, parents, stress from school, mental struggles, you name it. And I think I've been holding back more and more from them. I've been going to Flash, who is good for only a nod and 'hey me too man.' but not really any advice. Why I've been doing this I don't know, but I realized that I had and it's probably the reason I've been crying so easily. I always feel like I'm about to crack._ _

__"I'm right here May." I said meekly._ _

__Ned looked up. he had a cautious look on his face, probably testing out how I felt._ _

__"Oh gosh Lani, how are you feeling?" She asked in a kind voice. I was relieved, the thought of May hating my drifted away which helped a lot. That definitely was a part of the worst case scenario._ _

__"I don't really know. I just want to find-"_ _

__The door opened and there were footsteps before it closed again. We turned around to see Peter, whose hands were in his pocket, he was looking down. Michelle came up from behind him with a blank expression on her face._ _

__"Peter?" His eyes lit for a second as he looked at the phone. I bet he was missing May for similar reasons, they told each other everything too._ _

__"May, hey can I call you?" He asked walking to the living room. I watched as he picked up Ned's phone, ignoring the both of us, and took her off speaker._ _

__"Sure you can." Ned laughed slightly uneasy._ _

__Again Peter ignored him and walked to his room. We looked to Michelle, she held her hands up._ _

__"He barely said anything, but he's angry. Hopefully May will talk some sense into him." She sat down of the couch and practically melted. "It took me forever to find him though."_ _

__Ned melted on the couch with her, but I stayed standing. "Are we good?" I asked looking back and forth between them._ _

__They nodded. "We all make dumb decisions sometimes. I mean you royally fucked up, but you're dealing with the consequences so.." Ned said_ _

__I was beyond relieved. Sighing, I plopped on the armchair across from them. Mentally fried. We sat there in a comfortable silence that gave me time to think. I was anxious but, very ready to talk to Peter again. As if on cue we heard slow steps moving down the stairs. We all looked at the door way on the edge of our seats. Peter came down, with a blank expression on his face. Not angry, which is good, but not exactly content._ _

__"Alright...May suggested we be civil till we get home." Was all he said. He walked into the kitchen leaving us slightly confused. I looked at Ned, and we got up to follow him._ _

__He was just casually putting toast in the toaster. Everything about this situation was not normal Peter behavior. Well, he did like toast but, just the anger and then ignoring that it all happened. I sat down, not wanting to say anything to be cautious._ _

__Ned cleated his throat, "so, we should make sure we get everything packed." Ned elbowed Michelle and nodded to upstairs. I cursed under my breath as they quickly walked up the stairs._ _

__"We should talk more..." I said, my voice sounding hesitant. This whole situation was like “well the worst possible outcome is happening! But what the hell is anyone supposed to do about it!?” I felt powerless._ _

__"Honestly Lani," he dropped the butter knife in annoyance, I jumped slightly. He barely started talking and I already felt like I was gonna cry. "we had sex two times. It's not like we are anything." His voice had something I hadn't experienced with Peter before. What was it? Was it—_ _

___”Hatred"_ _ _

__I pushed down my negative emotions, vowing not cry anymore. "If that's how you feel..." I didn't want to say anything else it felt like I was just walking on eggshells like anything could set him off._ _

__"it is." He signed, calmer than before. "You should go round up stuff with the others." He lifted his buttered toast and took a bite "I'm gonna eat this, I'll be up in a bit." His voice sounded fake, 100%. I knew he either wanted to cry or yell at me. But it was almost eerie seeing him flip a switch like this._ _

__And to think I made him feel that way..._ _

__"Ok." I said quietly and turned to go to my room._ _

___"I guess this is him being civil."_ I couldn't decide which I hated more: screaming and angry Peter or 'sex with you means absolutely nothing to me!' 'Whatever, just forget about it.' Each send a chill down my spine nonetheless._ _

__Almost as soon as I reached the top of the stairs I was greeted by MJ and Ned._ _

__"So..." Ned asked, his facial expression made him seem less than hopeful._ _

__I groaned and shook me head. "I don't know, he's 'calm' but it's so fake it feels like I'm not even talking to Peter."_ _

__"You need sleep." Michelle patted my back in support. A gesture I welcomed._ _

__"We all do." I gave her a weak smile._ _

__"True." Ned said pulling me into a hug. "You go sleep, I'll talk to him more."_ _

__I nodded. Honestly, this day has lasted for too long. And I walked to my bed, flopping down on it. Getting under the covers without even washing my face. So, it's been that kinda day. And I slept._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fffffffuuuuuuccccccckkkkk this took so long, but also I had writers block. But I missed my boi and decided to take time off of Zuko and go back to my #1. Pls give this love or I will never write again damn. Would anyone be interested in a texting story special with the Peter, Lani, MJ, and Ned group chat. It would just be buddies and no drama✨🥰. Let me know🖕🏻✨💗💕

**Author's Note:**

> i have a tumblr! girlinthecorner19
> 
> let me know how you like it! i love constrictive criticism so send it my way!


End file.
